


Syntinen

by Suolasilli



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Hanzo Shimada, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Genji Shimada, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Canon Backstory, Childhood Trauma, Coming Untouched, Couch Cuddles, Creampie, Crushes, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deadlock gang (mentioned), Denial of Feelings, Depression, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fairy Tale Retellings, Falling In Love, Fareeha and Jesse being BFF, Feelings Realization, Fingerfucking, First Love, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gay Hanzo Shimada, Gay Jesse McCree, Hanamura (mentioned), Healthy Relationships, Humor, Insecure Hanzo, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kimono, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Meditation, Men Crying, Minor Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Movie Night, Mutual Masturbation, Overwatch Family, Overwatch Recall, Paris (City), Pet Names, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shimada clan (mentioned), Sleeping Together, Social Anxiety, Sojiro Shimada's good parent, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes (mentioned) - Freeform, Sort Of, Stargazing, Team Talon (Overwatch), Top Jesse McCree, Trauma, Unsafe Sex, Watchpoint: Gibraltar (Overwatch), father figure Gabriel Reyes
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suolasilli/pseuds/Suolasilli
Summary: Hanzo Shimada oli koko klaanin perijä, joten hän oli koko elämänsä oli kirjoitettu ylös. Hanzo oli luvannut noudattaa ”Perijän kymmentä käskyä”. Ne olivat kymmenen sääntöä Shimada-klaanin perijälle. Kyseessä ei tietenkään ollut mikään uskonnollinen juttu. Näillä säännöillä yritettiin vain pitää Shimada-klaanin pyhä perijä siveellisenä sekä osana Shimada-klaania. Säännöt muistuttivat, että klaani ja sen vanhimmat omistivat Hanzon, kunnes hän menisi naimisiin – jolloin edelleen klaani omisti Hanzon, mutta nyt hän omistaisi myös puolison. Joka tapauksessa säännöt olivat selvät ja Hanzo luetteli ne itselleen joka ilta. Ja oli valmis noudattamaan niitä kuolemaansa asti. Myös nytkin, kun hän oli astunut Overwatchin palvelukseen veljensä ehdotuksen vuoksi.Kunnes eräs cowboy astuu kuvaan ja sekoittaa Hanzon suunnitelmat ja säännöt täysin.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Hanzo Shimada oli ennen tunnettu Shimada-klaanin perillinen. Moni tunsi hänet sellaisena. Jos joku mainitsisi nimen _Hanzo Shimada_ , moni ainakin Japanissa osaisi heti sanoa sen olevan Shimada-klaanin perijä. Tosin, mitään klaania ei nyt ollut. Joillekin japanilaisille Hanzo oli pelastaja, joillekin suuri uhka. Jotkut kokivat, että hän toi pelastuksen ja rauhan Hanamuraan ja jotkut taas kokivat hänet suurena uhkana monelle rikollisjärjestölle ja sukuklaaneille. Mutta minkälainen oli itse Hanzo Shimada? No, tällä hetkellä hän oli itseasiassa agentti Hanzo Shimada, Overwatchin puolustustiimissä. Kun Overwatch oli pari vuotta sitten palannut, Hanzon veli Genji oli yrittänyt saada miestä liittymään Overwatchiin, vaikka väkisin. Aluksi Hanzo oli kieltäytynyt useammin, kuin kerran, mutta alkoi sitten lämmetä ajatukselle. Hän oli pitkään elänyt tuuliajolla ja nyt kodin ja kunnollisen työn saaminen tarkoitti parempaa elämää ehkä hänellekin. Hanzo halusi kovasti unohtaa klaaninsa. Toki hänellä oli hyviä muistoja, mutta suurin osa sieltä olivat täynnä surua, tuskaa, verta ja kipua. Hanzo koki edelleen kipua, mutta se oli pitkälti vain viiltoja menneisyydestä, jotka iskivät pahinten iltaisin. Siksi hän oli pyytänyt tohtori Ziegleriltä unilääkettä ja saanutkin sitä. Hanzo nukkui taas paremmin.

Kuitenkin, jos jotain Shimada-klaani oli jättänyt Hanzoon, niin _aikataulun_. Hanzolla oli aina ollut tarkka aikataulu. Kaikki, mitä hän teki, oli aikataulutettu. Hänen perinteinen aamunsa alkoi kello 5, kun aurinko vasta kosketteli taivaanrannasta, valmiina uuteen päivään. Hän venytteli, puki päälleen ja peseytyi. Aamupalan jälkeen klo 7 hän oli jo valmiina harjoittelemaan ja treenaamaan. Hanzo vietti aamupäivät treenaamassa ja klo 12 jälkeen, kun lounas oli syöty, hän saattoi meditoida tunteja. Vasta illallisen jälkeen hän antoi itselleen luvan rentoutua, mutta sekään ei oikeastaan ollut rentoutumista vaan opiskelua. Klaanissaan Hanzo oli opiskellut äidinkieltään ja historiaa, mutta täällä Hanzo opiskeli lakia. Hän halusi tietää hieman oikeuksiaan – jos niitä edes oli. Overwatch oli antanut Hanzolle ainakin osittaisen immuunin lain kouralle, mutta vain siksi aikaa, kun hän toimi Overwatchissa. Joskus Hanzosta oli ihmeellistä, miten Overwatch tuntui olevan jopa poliisin ja hallinnon yläpuolella. Joka tapauksessa Hanzo kävi aina nukkumaan klo 22 ja heräsi taas viideltä. 7 tunnin yöunilla Hanzo pysyi yllättävän virkeänä, Genjiin verrattuna ainakin. Genjin piti saada vähintään 9 tuntia unta, jotta hän kykeni edes nousemaan ennen kymmentä. Nytkin, kun Hanzo käveli keittiöön ottamaan aamupalaa kello 6, kuten aina, hän yllättyi, miten moni oli hereillä. Hanzo oli kuullut, että suurin osa oli ollut yötöissä ja tulivat nappaamaan jotain syömistä ja juomista ennen unia. Yleensä Hanzo oli keittiössä tähän aikaan yksin, mutta nyt siellä olivat melkein kaikki.

Radiosta soi lämminhenkinen rakkauslaulu, kun Hanzo kaatoi itselleen teetä. Hän kävi läpi jokaisen Overwatchin jäsenen. Ja nyt kun hän mietti… Heillä jokaisella oli oma rytminsä. Brigitte tuli viimeisenä aamupalalle, yleensä Reinhardtin kanssa. He saattoivat tulla vasta kello 10 ja lukivat yleensä aamun lehdet yhdessä. Genji heräili kello 8 aikoihin ja tuli yleensä umpiväsyneenä aamupalalle, nukahtaen melkein heti pöytään. Jamison ja Lucio… no, pikkulinnut lauloivat, että he nukkuivat nykyään yhdessä ja ehkä jopa seurustelivat. Ja he tykkäsivät viettää pitkiä aikoja sängyssä, joten heidän aamupalansa alkoi yleensä yhdeksän aikoihin. Angela oli Hanzon kanssa aamuvirkkuja. Joskus hänkin saattoi löytyä keittiöstä kello 6. Hanzo uskoi myös joskus Angelan väsyneistä silmistä, ettei hän mennyt nukkumaan ollenkaan. Fareeha, Torbjörn, Lena sekä Winston… Kaikki keskitason kastia. He tulivat juuri klo 8–9 aamupalalle, mutta eivät vitkutelleet siellä koko päivää. He tiesivät, että työt oli tehtävä. Ja sitten oli tuo mies, joka oli saanut Hanzon systeemin kokonaan sekaisin, koska tuolla miehellä _ei ollut rytmiä_. Ja tuo mies oli Jesse McCree. Ja tuo cowboy oli Hanzon mielestä maailman ärsyttävin juuri kyseisestä syystä. McCree saattoi tulla mihin aikaan tahansa aamupalalle. Kerran Hanzo oli tullut aamupalalle tapansa mukaan klo 6 ja cowboy oli istunut Blackwatch-puku päällään keittiönpöydällä ja ryystänyt kahvia, moikannut Hanzoa, kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Hän oli palannut tehtävältä tai vain herännyt aikaisin. Joskus hän tuli klo 11 työvaatteissaan syömään lounasta. Hän oli vasta herännyt! Ja joskus hän saattoi oikeasti herätä vasta iltapäivällä. Jesse McCreellä ei ollut rytmiä elämässään, ei minkäänlaista. Hanzo halusi tuntea tiimikaverinsa hyvin, tietää heidän rytminsä, jotta Hanzo voisi toimia heidän kanssaan. Mutta McCreen kanssa ei toimittu, hänen kanssaan täytyi improvisoida. Ja se oli rasittavaa.

Genjillä oli myös ollut aikataulu klaanissa, mutta hän oli heittänyt sen roskakoriin vuosia sitten. Hanzo taasen oli noudattanut omaa aikatauluaan vuosia, jopa silloin, kun hänellä ei ollut edes yöpymispaikkaa. Hän oli saattanut nukkua jonkun rakennuksen katolla, ihan vain pitäen huolta, että hän nukahtaisi klo 22 ja heräisi klo 5. Nyt Overwatchissa ongelmia oli kuitenkin tullut ja Hanzo oli pari kertaa joutunut lipsumaan aikataulustaan; ruokakuljetuksessa oli ongelmia eikä aamupalaa saanut vielä klo 6 vaan vasta klo 8. Treenisalit olivat robottien huoltojen takia kiinni ja Hanzo joutui lykkäämään harjoituksia. Viereisessä huoneessa tehtiin remonttia ja poran ääni keskeytti Hanzon meditointisession. Tällaista kävi usein, eikä se kauheasti Hanzoa haitannut. Mutta yhtä sääntöä hän oli luvannut aina noudattaa. Hän oli vannonut valan ja siitä valasta ei noin vain päästetty irti. Se oli iskostettu Hanzoon, takomalla taottu, naulattu ikuisesti umpeen. Hanzo oli luvannut noudattaa ”Perijän kymmentä käskyä”. Ne olivat kymmenen sääntöä Shimada-klaanin perijälle. Oli Genjilläkin omat kymmenen käskyä, mutta ne olivat aika lepsut, kuten; älä tupakoi, älä juo alkoholia sunnuntaisin tai muuta. Ja Genji ei tietenkään enää edes varmaan muistanut niitä. Kyseessä ei tietenkään ollut mikään uskonnollinen juttu. Näillä säännöillä yritettiin vain pitää Shimada-klaanin pyhä perijä siveellisenä sekä osana Shimada-klaania. Säännöt muistuttivat, että klaani ja sen vanhimmat omistivat Hanzon, kunnes hän menisi naimisiin – jolloin edelleen klaani omisti Hanzon, mutta nyt hän omistaisi myös puolison. Joka tapauksessa säännöt olivat selvät ja Hanzo luetteli ne itselleen joka ilta:

1\. Älä kerro Shimada-klaanin salaisuuksia kenellekään  
2\. Pukeudu aina säädyllisesti  
3\. Älä poistu huoneestasi kello 22–6 välisenä aikana  
4\. Harjoittele ja opiskele säännöllisesti, älä laiskottele  
5\. Älä syö mitään epäterveellistä  
6\. Älä näytä tunteitasi  
7\. Älä tee mitään siveetöntä  
8\. Älä anna kenenkään nähdä pyhää kehoasi  
9\. Ole neitsyt avioliittoon asti  
10\. Älä rakastu

Osa säännöistä oli helppo toteuttaa, kuten säädyllisesti pukeutuminen, opiskeleminen, terveelliset ruokatottumukset ja niin edelleen. Varsinkin kaikki avioliittoon ja seksiin liittyvä oli helppoa Hanzolle. Hän koki osittain, ettei tulisi koskaan saamaan rakkautta osakseen, joten hän ei edes miettinyt noita viimeisimpiä sääntöjä. Jotkut taas olivat ongelmallisia; kun Hanzo liittyi Overwatchiin, hänen piti kertoa kaikenlaista klaanin toiminnasta. Hanzo pystyi kuitenkin hieman rajaamaan sääntöä ja kertoi vain asioita, jotka hän määritteli _huhuksi_ tai _legendaksi_. Toiseksi ongelmaksi koitui huoneesta poistuminen. Tämän takia Hanzo oli ilmoittanut Winstonille, ettei halunnut yötöitä _vakaumuksensa_ takia. Myös tunteiden piilotteleminen oli hankalaa, mutta toisaalta taas Hanzo oli uskaltanut näyttää tunteensa vain itselleen ja hän uskoikin, että tuo kuudes sääntö tarkoitti juuri toisten ihmisten kanssa näytettäviä tunteita. Hanzo välillä hymähti huvittuneena tai muuta vastaavaa, mutta naurua eikä varsinkaan surua saanut hänestä irti – ei edes Genji. Ja Genji oli huomannut veljensä käytöksen. Hän oli huomauttanut, että nuo säännöt olivat kivikaudelta, mutta Hanzo ei välittänyt. Hanzolla täytyi olla elämällään jokin tarkoitus ja tällä hetkellä hän eli sääntöjen kautta. Kuinka muutenkaan? Mutta ongelma asettui eteen, kun eräällä tehtävällä Hanzo joutui kohtaamaan jälleen yhden sääntöjä rikkovan kohdan. Tehtävän olisi pitänyt olla aivan normaali; hänen olisi pitänyt mennä Fareehan kanssa pienelle tarkka-ammunta tehtävälle. Tarkoituksena oli eliminoida eräs Talonin johtoportaan jäsen, mutta noin puoli tuntia ennen tehtävälle lähtöä, suunnitelmat muuttuivat. Fareeha oli sairastunut ja Hanzo sai itselleen uuden aisaparin. Kenen muunkaan, kuin Jesse McCreen? Hanzo ei vihannut ajatusta siitä, että McCree tulisi mukaan, mutta häntä toisaalta taas ärsytti McCreen puhelias ja elämäniloinen asenne. Hanzo ei ollut puhelias, Hanzo ei ollut elämäniloinen. Hän oli kaikkea muuta paitsi. Ja nyt, kun he istuivat erään pariisilaisen talon katolla, Hanzo ei voinut muuta, kuin kirota Winstonin parivalintaa, sillä McCree höpötti aivan koko ajan. Ja Hanzo tiesi, että heidän kohteensa saapumiseen oli vielä useampi tunti.

  
”…joten mites sinun teini-ikäsi?” McCree kysyi yhtäkkiä. Hanzo nosti katseensa yllättyneenä ja katsoi Jesseä.

  
”Mitä?”

  
”Niin, että… minkäslainen sinun teini-ikäsi oli?” McCree kysyi uudestaan. Hanzo avasi pienesti suutaan, mutta ei oikein tiennyt, mitä vastata. Ei varmaankaan kovin tavallinen. McCreellä oli ollut nuoruus täynnä rikoksia Overwatchiin liittymiseen saakka.

  
”No... e-en tiedä. Minä kasvoin kuitenkin klaanissa”, Hanzo vastasi.

  
”Ai niin! Unohdin sen kokonaan…” McCree naurahti pienesti, ”minkälaista se oli? Elää niin upeassa ja rikkaassa klaanissa? Ja vielä johtajan poikana?” McCree sai sen kuulostamaan siltä, kuin elämä isossa rikosklaanissa olisi jotenkin hohdokasta. Sitä se ei ollut, ei lähelläkään. Siksi Hanzo hymähti jopa pilkkaavasti.

  
”Meillä ei ollut upea elämä, McCree, jos sitä luulet. Mutta en voi kertoa sinulle enempää”, Hanzo vastasi, ”se rikkoisi Shimada-klaanin salaisuuksia”

  
”Eihän klaania enää ole olemassa, joten voit unohtaa nuo joutavat”, McCree vastasi ja heilautti vain kättään, ”voisit ihan hyvin kertoa kaikki hyvät, pahat ja rumat asiat klaanistasi, sil-”

  
”Minut koulutettiin näin, McCree!” Hanzo vastasi jopa inhottavan pistävästi. Hänen ei ollut tarkoitus olla näin ilkeä tai vihainen McCreelle, ei todellakaan. Tuo äskeinen lause tuntui tulevan hänen suustaan, kuin periviholliselle ja Hanzo vihasi hetken itseään entistä enemmän. Ei hän halunnut lännen parhaasta pyssysankarista itselleen vihamiestä, päinvastoin. Joskus Hanzo jopa kadehti sitä, miten hyviä ystäviä McCreellä oli ja miten Hanzolla oli vain hänen veljensä. Mutta Hanzon ihmetykseksi McCree ei suuttunut, vaan hän hymyili itsevarmaa hymyään, kuten aina. Kuka tahansa muu olisi varmaankin vetänyt tuosta herneet nenään, mutta McCree ei. Se hämmästytti Hanzoa suuresti. Mutta toisaalta taas… McCree tuntui olevan kaikkien ystävä. Winston oli jopa sanonut, että ” _Jesse näkee heti ihmisen tavattuaan, onko hänellä pahat mielessä. Hän ei tee kavereita sellaisten henkilöiden kanssa_ ”. Ja näytti siltä, että McCree näki myös Hanzon läpi.

  
”No se on ikävä homma, muru. Mutta muista; sinä olet itsesi herra. Ei sinun tarvitse noudattaa sellaisia käskyjä, joita antoivat ihmiset, jotka eivät selkeästi välittäneet sinusta”, McCree sanoi ja Hanzoa inhotti se, miten oikeassa hän oli.

  
”Isäni välitti minusta!”

  
”Isäsikö nuo säännöt muka laati?” McCree kysyi ja Hanzo hiljeni. Ei tietenkään. Hanzon isä oli mitä rakastavin ja hellin isä. Hän aina kannusti molempia veljiä tasapuolisesti. Mutta hänkin – kuten Hanzo, Genji ja jokainen klaanissa – olivat vanhinten käsinukkeja. Hanzo roikkui edelleen vanhinten naruissa siinä, missä Genji oli miekallaan sivaltanut ne poikki jo aikoja sitten. Mutta Hanzo ei saanut revittyä naruja pois. Kuin ne olisi liimattu häneen ja jo kuolleet esi-isät luisevilla käsillään liikuttelivat Hanzoa minne sattui. Ja samaan aikaan oli niitä ihmisiä, kuin Jesse McCree, jotka yrittivät leikata niitä naruja poikki – toistaiseksi ainakin tuloksetta, ”homman nimi on se, muru… joko elät sukusi satoja vuosia sitten asettaneissa, turhissa säännöissä… tai sitten menet eteenpäin elämässä ja luot omat sääntösi. Sellaiset, jotka sopivat sinun normiisi”

  
”Onko sinulla sitten säännöt?” Hanzo kysyi. McCree vain naurahti ja pudisti päätänsä.

  
”Minä liikun, minne tuuli vie ja jos olisin tehnyt itselleni säännöt, olisin rikkonut ne jo miljoonia kertoja; ihan vain koska sääntöjä on”, hän sanoi. Silloin Hanzo tunsi metallikäden koskettavan hänen kättään, joka lepäsi maassa. Hanzo nosti varovasti katseensa McCreehen, joka hymyili hänelle, ”jos sinä haluat elää sääntöjentäytteistä elämää, niin se on sinun valintasi. Mutta muista, muru; kukaan ihminen – ei varsinkaan jo kuollut – saisi päättää siitä, mikä on tiemme”

  
”Mitä jos liittyisin Taloniin, McCree? Mitä sanoisit siihen?” Hanzo kysyi, virnistäen pienesti. Tuo lause sai McCreen naurahtamaan ja irrottamaan kätensä. Hän siirsi katseensa sinitaivaaseen ja vastasi:

  
”No se olisi tyhmä valinta ja ehkä maailman idioottimaisin päätös, mutta… se olisi sinun tiesi. Toki minä yrittäisin taistella sitä vastaan, mutta jos se on se, mitä haluat, niin turha sinun on minua kuunnella”

  
”Ei tuossa ole järkeä, McCree”, Hanzo sanoi, pikkuisen huvittuneena.

  
”Ei olekaan… mutta tiedätkö, missä on järkeä?” McCree kysyi ja osoitti sitten tiukasti Hanzoa, ”siinä, että alat kutsua minua Jesseksi. Yksikin _McCree_ vielä, niin heitän sinut alas tältä katolta”

  
”Katuisit sitä ja hyppäisit varmaan perässä, etkö niin? Koska unohdat, että pystyisin kiipeämään takaisin?” Hanzo virnisti. McC- _Jesse_ naurahti uudelleen ja pudisteli vain päätään.

  
”Sinussa tosiaan on jotain ihmeellistä, huckleberry”, hän sanoi ja tälle… Hanzo _punastui_. Se tuntui… jännältä. Hanzo kosketti pienesti poskiaan. Hän ei ollut koskaan punastunut tällä lailla kehuille. Tosin, ei häntä oltu kauheasti kehuttukaan. Kyllä hänen taistelutaitojaan, mutta että hänen luonnettaan tai ulkonäköään tai yleisesti hänen olemustaan… Jesse se tässä oli ihmeellinen, ei Hanzo. Hanzo punnitsi seuraavia sanojaan varmuudella. Jesse nimittäin alkoi painaa päätään alemmas ja laski hattuaan myös silmilleen. Kohteen saapumiseen olisi kuitenkin jokunen aika, joten Jesse halusi varmaan ottaa pienet nokoset. Mutta ennen sitä, Hanzo sanoi:

  
”Meitä koulutettiin pienestä pitäen” Jesse nosti heti kiinnostuneena katseensa Hanzoon, ”meitä koulutettiin heti, kun vain opimme kävelemään ja pitelemään asioita. Isä opetti minulle ja Genjille miekankäytön. Siitä pitäisi kuulemma tulla pääaseemme. Minä opettelin kuitenkin vapaa-ajalla käyttämään myös jousta. Käytännössä osaan käyttää mitä tahansa asetta, jos sellainen vain minulle annetaan. Mutta miekka oli pääaseemme ja se oli monen muunkin. Meidän ei annettu valita aseita” Jesse alkoi kuunnella ja nosti hieman hattuaan, ”minua kutsuttiin Shimada-klaanin _helmeksi_. Siksi, että olin vanhin poika ja tuleva perijä. Sain kaiken mitä halusin. Minulla oli palvelijoita, tarkka aikataulu, maailman parhaat opettajat ja kokonainen 100 metrin harjoittelurata oli varattu pelkästään minulle. Kukaan muu ei saanut harjoitella siellä. Ja lisäksi…” Hanzo kosketti varovasti lohikäärmetatuointiaan, ”meillä oli voima hallita lohikäärmeitä… kutsua ne luoksemme. Ne antoivat voimaa ja tahtoa taistella. Minun nuoruuteni kului harjoitellessa ja valmistautuessa perimään klaani. Samaan aikaan Genji teki sitä, mitä minä en koskaan tehnyt; eli nuoruuttaan. Hän saattoi karata jonkun Hanamuran lukion bileisiin ja vietti tuntikausia pelihallissa pelaamassa. Hän karkasi aina ikkunasta, kun piti opiskella. Kun isä kuoli, meistä kahdesta alettiin leipoa perijöitä oikein kunnolla. Saatoimme opiskella monta päivää putkeen, nukkumatta. Genji ei välittänyt opiskelusta ja vanhimmat huomasivat sen. He käskivät, että minun kuului takoa järkeä veljeeni, mutta ei se auttanut. Ei Genji minua kuunnellut, koska hänelle olin vain suuren perinnön saava isoveli. Niinpä he… käskivät…” Hanzo hiljeni. Hän ei enää tiennyt mitä sanoa, eikä halunnutkaan sanoa mitään. Hän vain tuijotti hiljaa lohikäärmetatuointiaan, hivellen sitä varovasti. Jesse kuunteli, hän kuunteli, odotti Hanzon sanovan jotain, kunnes hän tajusi, ettei Hanzo aikonut jatkaa. Jesse tiesi jo, miten tarina päättyi.

  
”Me molemmat olemme kokeneet ikäviä asioita nuoruudessa, Hanzo”, hän sanoi lopulta, ”mutta… ei se muuta meitä ihmisinä. Sinä et ole yhtään en vähäpätöisempi, kuin muutkaan. Sinä ansaitset onnen samalla tavalla, kuin muutkin” Hanzo nosti katseensa hieman loukkaantuneena, ”olen minäkin tappanut ihmisiä”, Jesse lisäsi.

  
”Minä tapoin _oman veljeni_ , McCree!”

  
”Heitänkö sinut nyt alas katolta?”

  
”Älä vitsaile”, Hanzo sanoi raivoissaan, ”vain sydämetön hirviö voi tappaa oman veljensä. Kuten minä. Ja olet oikeassa, minä olen edelleen kiinni niissä säännöissä enkä pääse vapaaksi, vaikka kuinka yritän!”

  
”Minusta sinä alat jo hivellä vankilasi lukkoa”, Jesse huomautti ja Hanzo hiljeni. Jesse hymyili vain lempeästi, kaiken tuon vihaisen sanaharkan jälkeen ja huomautti: ”sinä kerroit minulle Shimada-klaanista, Hanzo. Eli… sinä käytännössä rikoit yhtä sääntöänne. Eikö se ole jo askel vapauteen?” Jesse oli oikeassa! Hanzo oli juuri rikkonut kymmenen käskyn ensimmäistä sääntöä. Ja kirottu Jesse McCree aiheutti sen! Hanzo puristi käsiään nyrkkiin, hänen teki mieli lyödä cowboyta, mutta rauhoittui lopulta, kun ajatteli asiaa uudestaan. Hanzo ei oikein ymmärtänyt, miksi hänellä oli niin omituinen viha-rakkaussuhde sääntöihin. Nehän olivat vain… _sääntöjä_ , iskostettu Hanzon päähän ja nyt ainoa ihminen, joka valvoi niiden toteutumista, oli Hanzo itse. Sojiro Shimada tuskin tällä hetkellä katsoi häpeillen pilven päältä. Hän saattoi ehkä jopa hymyillä sen vuoksi, että Hanzo oli päässyt irti.

  
”Ri-rikoin omia sääntöjäni”, hän pystyi vain sanomaan. Jesse vain taputti häntä selkään ja nousi ylös.

  
”Näinhän se on. Tule, huckleberry, minusta tuntuu, että kohteemme lähestyy. Joten vaihdetaan rakennusta, ennen kuin joku kiinnittää meihin huomiota”


	2. Chapter 2

Kun Hanzo ja Jesse palasivat tehtävältä, Hanzon oli edelleen hankala uskoa, että hän oli rikkonut sääntöjä. Vain Genji tiesi noista asioista täällä, joista Hanzo oli kertonut, joten häntä hieman arvelutti kertoa niitä Jesselle. Mutta toisaalta taas, Jesse McCree oli luotettava mies. Ja kuulemma myös oikein hyvä ystävä. Mutta silti Hanzoa hieman epäilytti jakaa ajatuksiaan Jessen kanssa ainakaan toistaiseksi. Hän halusi Jessestä itselleen hyvän ystävän, muttei oikein tiennyt, mistä aloittaa cowboyn kanssa. Kun viikonloppu tuli ja kello löi viisi iltapäivällä, Hanzo avasi hitaasti silmänsä. Meditointi ei auttanut. Sääntöjen rikkominen kalvoi edelleen Hanzon mieltä, kuin se olisi pahinta, mitä hän oli koskaan tehnyt.

  
”Äh…” Hanzo tuhahti ja nousi ylös. Hän käveli ikkunan luokse ja lävisti auki olevat hiuksensa. Silloin ovelta kuului koputus ja Hanzo säpsähti, ”he-hetki!” hän laittoi äkkiä hiuksensa kiinni ja vilkaisi sitten asuaan. No, onneksi meditointiasu – joka oli itseasiassa perinteinen japanilainen kimono – koettiin säädylliseksi. Hanzon vaatetus oli aina säädyllinen, kuten hänen aiemmin kirotuissa säännöissänsä oli sanottu. Yleensä Hanzolla oli päällään agenttiasunsa, koska se koettiin säädylliseksi. Kun iltapäivän meditointihetki alkoi, Hanzo vaihtoi kimonoon, koska meditointihetken aikana hän koki osittain tapaavansa esi-isänsä ja silloin kuului pukeutua hienosti. Kun taas vapaa-aika eli Hanzon opiskeluhetki alkoi, hän pukeutui yleensä yukataan. Se oli rento asuste, mutta onneksi säännöt tarkoittivat vain muiden kanssa pidettäviä vaatteita. Hanzo ei voisi ikinä ilmestyä muiden eteen topissa tai housuissa vaan säädyllinen pukeutuminen oli yksi tärkeimmistä säännöistä. Hanzo ei esimerkiksi klaanissaan olisi koskaan voinut kävellä palatsin käytävillä pelkässä yukatassa, vaan pukuna täytyi aina olla joko hänen taisteluasunsa tai sitten kimono. Huonosta ja liian rennosta pukeutumisesta puhuttaessa, oven takana seisoikin Jesse McCree – ja hän tuntui olevan rentouden perikuva. Hän oli pukeutunut valkoiseen toppiin ja mustiin housuihin. Stetsoninsa hän oli jättänyt näemmä huoneeseensa, ja hiuksensa hän oli pistänyt löysälle ponnarille. Hanzoa inhotti se, miten vahvat käsivarret Jessellä oli. Totta puhuen Hanzo harvoin törmäsi Jesseen muuten, kuin lounaalla tai illallisella, mutta silloin, jos oli ollut kuuma päivä ja Jessellä oli toppi, Hanzon oli pidettävä katse tiukasti lautasessaan. Jessen vahvat käsilihakset näyttivät aina niin hyviltä – varsinkin treenaamisen jälkeen. Hanzo oli kuullut joiltakin, miten Jesse treenasi hyvin usein myös toppi päällään. Valitettavasti Hanzo ei kuitenkaan päässyt näkemään sitä, sillä Jesse harjoitteli toisella areenalla, kuin hän.

  
”Hei, halusin tulla vielä kiittämään siitä aikaisemmasta tehtävästä. Oli hauskaa”, Jesse sanoi ja hymyili. Hanzo yllättyi hieman vierailun syystä. Toki oli Hanzollakin ollut hauskaa. Keskusteluhetken jälkeen, Jesse ja Hanzo olivat vaihtaneet rakennusta ja kun kohde viimein saapui, oli Hanzo näppärästi yhdellä nuolella eliminoinut kohteensa. Jesse oli tästä ihan ymmällään ja oli myös hieman näreissään siitä, ettei hänellä oikeastaan ollut mitään virkaa tehtävällä. Hanzo kuitenkin lohdutti cowboyta viemällä hänet katsomaan Eiffel-tornia ennen, kuin lentokone tuli hakemaan heitä. He istuivat sillan kaiteella ja ihailivat tornia, hörppien hieman sakea Hanzon pullosta ja keskustellen niitä näitä.

  
”Minullakin oli erittäin hauskaa”, Hanzo vastasi. Jessen ilmeestä hän päätteli, ettei hän tullut vain kiittämään tehtävästä.

  
”Okei, hyvä. Tuota… oli minulla vähän muutakin asiaa”, Jesse sanoi, ”nyt, kun Overwatchin paluusta on tänään kaksi vuotta, niin muut ajattelivat pitää leffaillan. Genji sanoi, ettet sinä tulisi, mutta minä ajattelin silti koettaa, jos vaikka haluaisit” Hanzo tuijotti silmät pyöreinä Jesseä. _Leffailta_? Kyllähän Hanzo oli elokuvia katsonut nuorempana, mutta ne olivat pitkälti vanhoja, japanilaisia taisteluelokuvia, joista kuulemma _piti ottaa mallia_. Aivopesuelokuvia ne olivat…

  
”Mitä elokuvaa te sitten katsoisitte?” Hanzo kysyi.

  
”Tiedätkö _the Avengers_? Se leffa, joka tehtiin joskus 60 vuotta sitten?” Jesse kysyi. Hanzo ei tiennyt, ”siitä on tehty uusi versio eivätkä kaikki ole nähneet sitä, joten… ajattelimme, että se olisi hyvä. Se on sellainen… toiminta- ja supersankarielokuva. Uskon että pitäisit” Hanzo empi, hän todella empi. Hän oli kyllä viettänyt aikaa muiden kanssa lounaalla ja illallisella ja juhlinut heidän kanssaan joulua ja halloweenia ja muita länsimaisia juhlia, mutta että _leffailta_. Hanzo hieroi hetken niskaansa.

  
”Tuota… e-en tiedä…”

  
”Ei sinun ole siis pakko, mutta Genji tulee myös”, Jesse sanoi, ”voisimme vähän… lähentyä… niin kuin perheenä. Koska hyvin monelle Overwatch on heidän ainoa perheensä” Hanzo osasi heti sanoa Jessen… no, _koiranpentuilmeestä_ , että Overwatch oli hänelle ainoa perhe. Hanzolle hänen ainoa perheensä oli Genji, mutta oli Jessekin hänelle alkanut olla osa perhettä. Jesse oli heidän perheensä koira, ehdottomasti. Sellainen kultainennoutaja, joka pyöri Hanzon jaloissa ja vaati rapsutusta. Mutta Hanzo ei voinut olla myöntämättä, että Jesse oli uskomattoman söpö kultainennoutaja. Hanzo vilkaisi taakseen. Hän voisi meditoida tunnin ja klo 18 lähteä illalliselle. Ja sitten… kello 19 leffailta… Yleensä siihen aikaan Hanzo opiskeli aina kymmeneen asti ja kävi nukkumaan. Se oli hänen rutiininsa! Hänen… hänen sääntönsä… niin… Mutta toisaalta taas Shimada-klaanin sääntöjen mukaan klo 19 jälkeen oli vapaa-aikaa. Hyvä Shimada-klaanin jäsen käytti vapaa-ajan opiskeluun. Hyvä Shimada-klaanin jäsen ei lähtisi katsomaan leffaa vapaa-ajallaan. Hyvä Shimada-klaanin jäsen sulkeutuisi huoneeseensa etsimään sisäistä rauhaa tai tutkimaan Japanin ja klaanin historiaa. Mutta Hanzo ei ollut hyvä jäsen, eikä hän enää edes ollut osa Shimada-klaania. Joten jos… nyt _tämän kerran_.

  
”Hyvä on”, Hanzo sanoi.

  
”Jes!” Jesse näytti jopa liiankin iloiselta siitä, että Hanzo tuli.

  
”Miten pukeudun?” Hanzo kysyi ja Jesse laski katseensa lyhyempään mieheen hölmistyneenä. Hanzo tuijotti vain tiukasti Jesseä, joka avasi pienesti suutaan, ”miten pukeudun elokuvailtaan?”

  
”Öööh… no, miten olisi vaikka… paita ja housut?” Jesse ehdotti, ”jotain rentoa. Siellä on tarkoitus rentoutua ja pitää hauskaa”

  
”En minä voi pukea vain paitaa ja housuja!” Hanzo sanoi hieman järkyttyneenä.

  
”No tietenkin voit! Hanzo, ei tämä ole mikään palkintogaala”, Jesse sanoi ja yhtäkkiä hän työntyi sisälle Hanzon huoneeseen.

  
”Hei!” Hanzo säpsähti ja katsoi vihaisena Jesseä, joka oli vain kävellyt sisälle. Jessen katse tarkasteli Hanzon yksinkertaista huonetta; hänellä oli parisänky, kaappi ja kirjoituspöytä, kuten jokaisella agentilla. Hanzo oli sisustanut huonettaan parilla huonekasvilla, sekä joillakin japanilaisilla koriste-esineillä. Kirjoituspöydällä oli tietokone, jolla agentit kirjoittivat raporttinsa Winstonille. Huoneen vasemmalla reunustalla oli myös kirjahylly ja kun Jesse kävi katseellaan läpi jokaisen kirjan, hän tajusi niiden olevan japaniksi. Lisäksi huoneessa tuoksui eri suitsukkeet, joita Hanzo oli polttanut. Jesse huomasi myös huoneen monet kynttilät. Hanzo taisi pitää kynttilöistä… mutta siitä hän ei pitänyt, että Jesse tarkasteli hänen huoneettaan. Ja viimeinen pisara oli se, kun Jesse käveli Hanzon vaatekaapin luokse ja avasi sen, ”häivy huoneestani, McCree!”

  
”Se on Jesse”, hän vain vastasi, ”katsotaas… hei, tässähän on kiva paita, pistä tämä” Jesse otti punaisen t-paidan Hanzon kaapista, ”ja sitten vaikka nuo juoksuhousut. Sinulla on kiva perse, huckleberry. Näyttäisit hyvältä noissa housuissa” Hanzo tunsi taas punan kohoavan poskilleen eikä hän ollut varma, oliko se vihasta vai kehusta johtuvaa punaa.

  
”En minä voi pukeutua noin säädyttömästi muiden edessä!” Hanzo väitti.

  
”Puhummeko taas niistä sinun kirotuista säännöistäsi?” Jesse kysyi ja kääntyi katsomaan Hanzoa, ”mitä jos kokeilisit taas avata sitä lukkoa?” virne nousi cowboyn huulille ja Hanzo oli valmis nappaamaan lähimmän ruukkukasvin ja heittämään sen Jessen päähän.

  
”Se lukko on kiinni, se pysyy visusti kiinni ja niin pysyy myös oveni lukko heti, kun lähdet täältä”, Hanzo sanoi vihaisena.

  
”Äh, muru, älä nyt viitsi”, Jesse sanoi. Silloin hänen katseensa osui kaapin ovessa roikkuvaan yukataan, ”vau…” hän sanoi ja otti yukatan käteensä. Se oli pehmeää tummansinistä puuvillamateriaalia ja hyväili Jessen karheaa kättä. Siihen oli kirjailtu upeaa, valkoista kukkaislunta. Tuo yukata oli Hanzon vanha, jonka hän oli saanut Shimada-klaanista. Se oli aika arvokas, koska se oli tehty käsin perinteisellä tavalla. Se toisinaan muistutti Hanzoa myös hänen äidistään, ”mikä tämä on?”

  
”Se on yukata”, Hanzo sanoi, ”perinteinen japanilainen oloasu. Käytän sitä yleensä iltaisin, kun opiskelen täällä”

  
”Eli se on sellainen… rento asu, niinkö?” Jesse kysyi ja hymyili Hanzolle.

  
”Ni-niin… on. Mutta en käytä sitä muiden nähden. Se ei ole kauhean säädyllinen”, Hanzo vastasi ja Jesse huokaisi taas. Hän nappasi yukatasta kiinni ja työnsi sen Hanzon rintaa vasten.

  
”Pue tämä leffailtaan”, hän sanoi hymyillen, ”se on tosi kaunis enkä usko, että kukaan ajattelee sen olevan… säädytön” Hanzon raivo oli jo lauennut ja hän oli rauhoittunut, miettien Jessen sanoja. He olivat jo aiemmin puhuneet säännöistä siellä katolla ja nyt Jesse toi sen taas esille. Hanzoa raivostutti se, miten Jesse yritti koko ajan saada Hanzoa rikkomaan omia sääntöjään, mutta toisaalta taas Jesse avasi hänelle myös uudenlaisen maailman, ”saisinko ainakin nähdä sinut tämä päällä?” Hanzoa epäilytti kauheasti. _Se rikkoisi sääntöjä, se rikkoisi sääntöjä_ … Ja silti Hanzo kuitenkin otti asun vastaan ja käveli sen kanssa kylpyhuoneeseen. Hän alkoi hitaasti riisua kimonoaan ja vaihtoi sen sitten sinertävään yukataan. Hanzo katsoi itseään peilistä ja ennen kuin hän edes huomasi, hän asetteli hieman hiuksiaan ja asuaan. Ihan kuin hän yrittäisi olla kauniina Jesselle… Mitä tämä oli? Hanzo katsoi itseään pitkään peilistä. Miksi hän yritti näyttää niin kauniilta Jesselle? Lopulta hän kuitenkin vain veti henkeä ja astui ulos kylpyhuoneesta. Hän tunsi heti Jessen katseen hänessä ja jostain syystä, hän tunsi olonsa tässä säädyttömässä asussa kovin… säädylliseksi. Niin kovin oikeaksi, niin kovin… kovin kauniiksi. Se oli vain normaali oloasu, kenenkään ei kuuluisi nähdä Hanzoa näin. Mutta Jesse näki hänet… Jesse näki hänet näin. Hanzo nielaisi pienesti ja katsoi Jesseä silmiin.

  
”Tä-tällainen se on…” hän sanoi vain, ”a-aika… niin… tuota… se on siis oloasu-”

  
”Olet kaunis”, Jesse sanoi yhtäkkiä ja Hanzo suorastaan pysähtyi paikalleen. Hänen oli hankala sanoa tuohon yhtään mitään. Jessen mielestä hän… hän oli kaunis! Mutta… mutta… Hanzo tunsi punan taas poskillaan ja hän puristi käsiään nyrkkiin. Hanzo oli pukeutunut niin epäsovinnaisesti. Hän oli vieraan miehen edessä tällaisessa hävyttömässä asussa ja nyt tämä mies väitti, että Hanzo oli muka _kaunis_. Ei sääntöjen rikkomisessa ollut mitään kaunista! Ei siinä kuulunut olla mitään kaunista! Mutta silti Jesse vain hymyili, pieni puna edelleen poskillaan.

  
”Kla-klaanissa en… e-en olisi voinut kuvitella, että koskaan pukeutuisin tähän vieraan miehen edessä”, Hanzo sanoi ja Jesse virnistin.

  
”Ahaa eli sinä todella olet miehiin päin, kuten veljesi epäili?” Jesse virnisti. Hanzo nosti katseensa hätkähtäen. Oliko Genji pohtinut asiaa? Kun Hanzo ja Genji olivat olleet nuoria, Hanzolle yritettiin etsiä vaimoa, koska eihän Shimada-klaanin perijä voinut olla homoseksuaali! Se ei olisi sallittua! Ei millään akselilla… Mutta silti Hanzo oli jotenkin hyväksynyt sen itselleen. Hän oli hyväksynyt itselleen sen, että hän oli homoseksuaali. Hän mieluummin noudattaisi ikuisesti sääntöjä, kuin kieltäisi sen, mitä hän todella haluaisi. Mutta Hanzo ei koskaan uskonut löytävänsä ketään.

  
”Onko se sinusta sitten paha asia?” Hanzo kysyi, vaikka tiesi jo vastauksen.

  
”Mitä luulet, että itse olen?” Jesse kysyi hymyillen. Hän käveli Hanzon eteen ja laittoi kätensä tämän olkapäälle, ”tee mitä haluat, Hanzo. Sinä voit jäädä tänne tuossa jokotissa vai mikä tuon nimi olikaan… ja opiskella, mitä tahdot. Tai sitten pukeutua, kuin prinssi palatsissaan ja tulla katsomaan leffailtaa. Tai sitten… otat minun vaihtoehtoni vastaan ja pukeudut joko tähän kauniiseen asuun tai johonkin muuhun rentoon vaatetukseen. Ja rikot sen lukon, mikä sinua pidättelee. Ihan miten vain haluat” ja juuri, kun Hanzo halusi enemmän Jessen kosketusta, hän lähti. Hän lähti nopeasti auki olevasta ovesta ja jätti Hanzon yksinään hämärään huoneeseen. Hanzo kosketti pienesti rintaansa ja katsoi sitten itseään peilistä. Niin… Jessen vaihtoehto. Se toki houkutti häntä. Häntä houkutti taas rikkoa sääntöjä… Jesse McCreen takia. Ja nyt, kun Hanzo katsoi itseään peilistä pelkässä turhassa aamutakissa… hän tosiaan oli kaunis. Hän oli hurjan kaunis tässä säädyttömässä asussa! Voi hyvänen aika… Hanzo kasvoille ilmestyi hymy ja hän pyörähti kerran ympäri. Hmm… mutta ehkä kuitenkin Jessen vaihtoehto oli juuri nyt se paras…

* * *

Hanzo veti hetken henkeä, ennen kuin hän käveli olohuoneeseen. Suurin osa oli jo paikalla ja he näyttivät yllättyneiltä, kun näkivät Hanzon liittyvän seuraan. Mutta ehkä eniten he yllättyivät siitä, mitä hänellä oli päällään; ihan niin kuin Jesse oli neuvonut, niin punainen t-paita ja ne juoksuhousut, jotka kuulemma saivat Hanzon perseen näyttämään hyvältä. Genji varsinkin vaikutti todella iloiselta, kun näki Hanzon.

  
”Hei, veli! Kiva, kun pääsit!” Genji sanoi vähän liiankin iloisena. Hanzo loi todella nopean hymyn huulilleen ja kääntyi vasemmalle, törmäten juuri Jesseen. Miehellä oli kädessään avattu tölkki varmaankin olutta ja hän hymyili nähdessään Hanzon. Hän näytti enemmänkin… ylpeältä. Hän vaikutti olevan todella ylpeä siitä, että Hanzo oli tullut leffailtaan ja pukeutunut vielä rennosti. Hanzo vastasi tuohon rohkaisevaan ja ylpeään hymyyn myös hennolla hymyllä.

  
”Istutaanko vierekkäin, huckleberry?” Jesse ehdotti. Hanzo ei olisi voinut kieltäytyä kunniasta. Niinpä he painautuivat ruskealle sohvalle vierekkäin. Genji istui Hanzon oikealla puolella ja vasemmalla oli Jesse McCree, iloisempana kuin koskaan. Hanzo ei voinut piilottaa hymyä kasvoillaan. Jesse yritti tarjota Hanzolle popcornia, mutta hän kieltäytyi kunniasta ihan vain ruokavalionsa takia, mutta se ei näyttänyt haittaavan Jesseä. Hän oli silti todella iloinen siitä, että Hanzo oli täällä ja oli oppinut rentoutumaan. Hanzosta elokuva oli tajuttoman tylsä ja ennalta-arvattava, mutta ehkä mies hänen vasemmalla puolellaan teki illasta sitäkin paremman. Nimittäin kesken elokuvan Hanzo huomasi, että Jesse teki juuri sitä, mitä joissakin ällösöpöissä elokuvissa tehtiin; hän esitti haukottelevansa ja laittoi kätensä Hanzon olkapäälle. Hanzo hymähti huvittuneena ja kääntyi katsomaan Jesseä, kuiskaten:

  
”Olet niin kliseinen, cowboy”

  
”Pidät siitä, jousimies” hän virnisti ja iski silmää. Brigitte suhahti heille, käskien heitä olemaan hiljaa. Hanzoa ei kuitenkaan kiinnostanut. Hän piti siitä, kun Jesse piti kättään Hanzon olkapäällä ja näin veti Hanzoa lähemmäs. Genji ei ollut huomannut tätä, eikä näemmä kukaan muukaan, joten Hanzo pystyi ihan vapaasti painautumaan varovasti lähemmäs Jesseä. Tässä oli lämmin… ja rauhallista olla. Niin lämmin ja niin turvallinen olo, että Hanzon silmät alkoivat painua kiinni. Ja ennen kuin hän edes huomasi, hän oli nukahtanut Jessen kainaloon. Jesse huomasi tämän ja vilkaisi häntä lempeästi. Hanzo oli niin rauhallinen ja kaunis nukkuessaan. Jesse hymyili enemmän ja siirsi katseensa takaisin elokuvaan. Hän voisi kantaa Shimada-klaanin _helmen_ takaisin nukkumaan heti elokuvan jälkeen. Siitä Hanzo tuskin pahastuisi…


	3. Chapter 3

Hanzo oli herännyt leffaillan jälkeen tosiaan sängystään ja jo hetken hän oli kuvitellut sen olevan vain ihanaa unta. Kuitenkin oudot vaatteet hänen päällään kertoivat toista ja Hanzon paniikki, kun hän tajusi kellon olevan jo seitsemän. Hän oli myöhässä aikataulusta! Sen päivän Hanzo vain juoksi paikasta toiseen yrittäen pitää edelleen kiinni aikataulusta. Mutta ongelmia ilmeni viimeistään meditoidessa. Hanzo ei tuntunut löytävän sitä rauhan temppeliä, jonne hän yleensä astui meditoidessa. Ja tätä jatkui useamman päivän ajan. Hänen ajatuksensa kulkeutuivat koko ajan Jesseen; hänen vahvaan leukaansa ja ruskeisiin silmiinsä. Hänen itsevarmaan virnistykseensä ja ihaniin, pitkiin ruskeisiin hiuksiin, jotka sojottivat välillä mihin sattuivat, mutta olivat silti niin söpöt. Hänen tuuheaan partaansa, jonka Hanzo kovasti halusi tuntea kaulallaan. Hänen vahvoihin käsivarsiinsa… ei, tuo oli jo käyty läpi. Hän oli ajatellut niitä liikaa, joten ajatukset laskeutuivat alemmas. Hän tiesi monen toppipäivän perusteella, että Jessellä oli maailman vahvimmat rintalihakset. Ja upeat rinnat! Upeimmat rinnat, mitä mies voisi omistaa! Paremmat, kuin osalla naisista, joihin Hanzo oli törmännyt. Ja mitkä reidet! Hanzon oli herätettävä itsensä meditoinnin maailmasta, ennen kuin hän menisi liian pitkälle. Hän tiesi nimittäin jo, mihin hänen ajatuksensa olisivat seuraavaksi menossa. Leffaillasta oli kulunut nyt viikko ja hän oli tavannut Jesseä aina ruoka-aikaan. He juttelivat aika paljon satunnaisista asioista. Yleensä viikon tehtävistä tai muista ajankohtaisista aiheista. Harvoin he puhuivat tunteista tai Hanzon asettamista säännöistä. Ne eivät kuuluneet muille, koska pöydässä oli hyvin usein muitakin syöjiä. Joskus Hanzo saattoi pitää pienen tauon harjoituksistaan ja kiipesi erään rakennuksen katolle, josta näki hyvin toiselle puolelle harjoittelurataa. Siellä Jesse harjoitteli ja sitä Hanzo rakasti katsella. Hän saattoi käydä istumaan vain katolle ja nojata käteensä, katsellen, kun cowboy rauhallisesti asteli radalle, vetäisten revolverin kotelostaan. Hän oli juuri sellainen kliseinen cowboy, mitä elokuvissa oli. Hanzo oli kerran nähnyt erään japanilaisen elokuvan, jonka antagonisti oli ollut cowboy; japanilainen jousimies oli kohdannut matkallaan cowboyn, joka yritti petkuttaa jousimiestä. Hän oli vaarallinen mies, joka ratsasti auringonlaskuun, vieden mukanaan aarteita ja timantteja, jättäen jousimiehen kuolemaan. Mutta jousimies ratsasti cowboyn perään ja kohtasi hänet. Hanzo kuvitteli sen kohtaamisen.

_Hanzo Shimada, Japanin tunnetuin jousimies ja Shimada-klaanin perijä, tapasi mystisen Kalpean ratsastajan. Hän riisui hitaasti punaisen huivin kasvojensa edestä ja katsoi edessään olevaa jousimiestä. Aavikon hiekka puhalsi molempien hiuksia. He olivat valmiina taistelemaan. Kuuma aurinko paahtoi pilvettömältä taivaalta. Kumpikaan ei uskaltanut hievahtaa. Kumpikaan ei uskaltanut sanoa mitään, eikä tehdä elettäkään. Silti Kalpea ratsastaja kosketteli revolveriaan ja Shimada hiveli joustaan. Hetken kuluttua jännitys laukesi ja ratsastaja otti askelia eteenpäin. Hän käveli lähemmäs ja lähemmäs… Ja pian ratsastaja oli Shimadan edessä, koskettaen hänen poskeaan. Hän painautui alas suutelemaan Shimadaa ja jännitys tuhoutui täysin ja se muuttui kiihkoksi, intohimoksi, haluksi…_

Hanzo heräsi unelmastaan säpsähtäen, kun Jesse laukaisi aseensa kohti robottia. Ei se tarina noin mennyt, Hanzo! Jousimies tappoi Kalpean ratsastajan, ei rakastellut hänen kanssaan! Vaikka se olisi ollut huomattavasti mielenkiintoisempi tarina… Hanzo huokaisi ja laskeutui alas rakennuksen katolta. Jesse McCree todella oli ihmeellinen mies… Mies, jota Hanzo olisi voinut ihailla tunteja, mutta hän ei halunnut rikkoa taas sääntöjään. Hän oli rikkonut jo kahta sääntöä Jessen vuoksi eikä aikonut rikkoa enää kolmatta. Toisaalta taas oli sääntöjen rikkomisessa jotain hyvääkin; Jesse oli avautunut klaanin taustoista Winstonille ja kertonut aika hyödyllistä tietoa. Lisäksi Hanzo treenasi nytkin enemmänkin treenivaatteissa, kuin agenttivaatteissa. Agenttivaatteet nimittäin saattoivat olivat varsinkin kuumalla säällä hyvin epämukavat. Hän saattoi kävellä yöhousuissaan ja topissaan aamupalalle, välittämättä siitä, mitä muut sanoivat. Ja se oli ollut… vapauttavaa. Jotenkin jännittävää! Tällaistako tunnetta Genji koki, kun hän karkasi joka ilta pelaamaan? Ehkäpä, ehkäpä… Hanzo piti siitä, mutta toisaalta taas häntä pelotti kiinni jääminen. Ai kenelle? Itselleen… Hanzon klaanipuoli oli edelleen olemassa. Ihan kuin Hanzolla olisi ollut kaksi persoonallisuutta; ensimmäinen, joka taottiin Shimada-klaanin armottomassa tulessa ja sitten se puoli, joka halusi olla vapaa ja painautua Jesse McCreen lämpimään syleilyyn. Hanzon nuoli lennähti ihan vinoon, ei lähellekään maalitaulua. Silloin hän tajusi sen.

  
”Olen ihastunut Jesse McCreehen…” hän kuiskasi. Ei hyvä luoja…

* * *

Meditointisessiot olivat turhia. Niistä ei ollut enää apua, joten Hanzo meditoi niin vähän, kuin mahdollista ja keskittyi opiskeluun. Hän opiskeli useita tunteja iltapäivällä ja illallisen jälkeen hän oli jo ihan poikki. Kuitenkin eräänä iltana, kun kello löi yhdeksän ja Hanzo valmistautui iltapesulle, hän kuuli taas koputuksen oveltaan. Hän osasi jo tuosta koputuksesta sanoa, että Jesse oli taas tullut häiritsemään häntä. Hanzo käveli ovelle ja avasi sen.

  
”Heii, murunen! Tiedätkö, mikä päivä tänään on?” Jesse kysyi, ”tai tarkemmin ilta?” Hanzo vilkaisi seinäkalenteria. Ei hän ainakaan ollut merkannut tälle päivälle mitään tärkeämpää. Ei ollut kenenkään syntymäpäivä tai mikään pyhäinpäivä… Ihan tavallinen tiistai. Hanzo vain kohautti olkapäitään.

  
”E-en tiedä”

  
”Tänään on hieno ilta siksi, että tänään näemme harvinaisen meteorisateen”, Jesse sanoi hymyillen, ”eivätkö muut kertoneet?” eivät tietenkään. Hanzo ei ollut kuullut sanaakaan meteorisateesta, joten hän pudisti päätään. Muut ajattelivat varmaan, ettei Hanzoa ehkä kiinnostaisi, joten turha häntä oli edes kutsua mukaan. Tämä hieman surustutti Hanzoa, sillä hän todella yritti olla sosiaalinen ja tutustua muihin Overwatchin agentteihin. Saada Jessen tavoin... _ystäviä_ , ”muut menivät katsomaan sitä vuorelle ja minäkin olin menossa, kun tajusin, ettet sinä ole mukana. Ajattelin tulla pyytämään sinua mukaan. Me emme varmaan kerkeä ihan vuorelle, mutta eiköhän se sade näytä ihan hienolta myös Gibraltarin päätukikohdan katolta” Jesse hymyili. Hanzo oli varmaan epämääräisen meditointirytmin takia taas ohittanut tiettyjä asioita… Mutta tähtien ja meteoriparven katseleminen Jessen kanssa tuntui hyvälle ajatukselle. Aika… _romanttiselle_.

  
”Ai siis… nytkö?” Hanzo kysyi.

  
”No, parven on ennustettu näkyvän täällä noin klo 22. Mitäs sanot?” Jesse ehdotti hymyillen ja ojensi kättään, ”ei tarvitse pistää mitään hienoja vaatteita. Kunhan vain laitat hieman lämmintä päälle, ulkona on vähän vilpoisaa” Hanzoon iski taas suuri paniikki. Säännöt! Säännöt kielsivät poistumisen klo 22 jälkeen huoneesta! Hanzon kuului olla huoneessaan aina iltakymmenestä aamukuuteen. Ei sillä ollut väliä, nukkuiko hän, mutta huoneestaan hän ei voisi poistua! Hanzo katsoi jopa raivoissaan Jesseä ja nappasi tämän kauluksesta kiinni, vetäen tämän huoneeseensa ja vetäisten samalla oven kiinni.

  
”Sinä yrität rikkoa aikatauluani!” Hanzo väitti vihaisena, ”se tapahtuu taas! Pyydät taas minua rikkomaan sääntöjä, niitä sääntöjä, jotka antavat elämälleni tarkoituksen! Tajuatko yhtään, mitä sinä oikein teet?” Jesse katsoi hämmästyneenä Hanzoa.

  
”No… tuota… totta puhuen en tiedä, mutta-”

  
”Tiedät! Tiedät, sinä tiedät! Minä olen ollut osa Overwatchia jonkun aikaa, mutta nyt vasta sinä tulet sotkemaan elämääni, Jesse McCree!” Hanzo sanoi, jopa hieman hätääntyneenä. Hänen äänensä nimittäin värisi ja hän oli epävarma siitä, mitä tosissaan halusi sanoa Jesselle. Jesse huomasi tämän ja hän kosketti varovasti Hanzon käsiä.

  
”Hei… hei, Hanzo… rauhoitu”, hän pyysi rauhallisesti. Hanzo olisi halunnut väittää vastaan, mutta McCreen rauhallinen ääni teki Hanzosta myös ihan liian rauhallisen, ”okei… okei… selkeästi sinä olet nyt kiinni noissa säännöissäsi… ymmärrän sen täysin. Sinä sanoit minulle, että niistä on hankala päästä eroon. Ymmärrän sen oikein hyvin. Enkä aio painostaa sinua tekemään jotain, mitä et todella halua tehdä. Joten nuku hyvin, minä menen katsomaan sitä parvea” Jesse ei vaikuttanut pettyneeltä tai surulliselta, hän ei… vaikuttanut oikeastaan miltään. Ihan kuin Hanzon kieltäytyminen ei olisi saanut hänessä aikaan minkäänlaista reaktiota. Ja hän lähti, jättäen Hanzon yksin huoneeseen. Hanzo huokaisi pienesti ja katsoi itse hieman pettyneenä Jessen perään. Kyllä hän halusi mennä! Hän halusi mennä katsomaan romanttista meteoriparvea, mutta… ne langat! Ne kirotut langat ja narut, joista hän yritti irrottautua. Hän pelkäsi sitä toista Hanzoa, joka tuomitsi hänen tekosiaan. Tämä Shimada-klaanin Hanzo tuli aina öisin ja muistutti, miten monta sääntöä Hanzo oli rikkonut. Miten kelvoton hän oli kaikkeen, mitä hän teki. Jessen pitäisi olla auttamassa Hanzoa pois! Hänen pitäisi leikata narut huolellisesti ja napata Hanzo syliinsä, ettei tämä tipahtaisi maahan. Mutta nyt Jesse vain riuhtoi naruja, yrittäen repiä niitä paljain käsin. Hanzoa ärsytti. Miksei Jesse yrittänyt auttaa häntä? Hanzo potkaisi vihaisena sänkyään, kunnes hän vain veti henkeä ja vilkaisi ulos. Kaunis meteoriparvi… Ehkäpä… jos hän hieman. Äh… mitä hän kuvitteli?

* * *

Jesse katseli lumoutuneena meteoriparvea. Ne lensivät upeina pisteinä mereen ja horisonttiin. Taivas oli täysin kirkas, ei yhtäkään pilveä missään. Voi, miten Jesse toivoi, että Hanzo oli tässä vierellä, mutta hän tiesi, ettei voinut pakottaa miestä johonkin, mitä hän ei halunnut. Jesse veti jalat syliinsä ja katseli huokaisten ylös taivaalle. Silloin hän kuitenkin kuuli askeleita takanaan ja kääntyi katsomaan. Hanzo se tosiaan oli… Hän oli pukeutunut lämpimään huppariin varmuuden vuoksi, vaikka yö oli yllättävän lämmin. Hanzo oli aika pitkään hiljaa, kunnes hän kävi istumaan Jessen viereen.

  
”Menetinkö jo sen?” hän kysyi, Jesse pudistaen hymyillen päätään.

  
”Et… tuossa ne ovat”, Jesse vastasi ja katsoi taivasta, joka täyttyi meteoreista, ”pohditko koskaan… mistä nuokin meteorinpalaset ovat? Lehdessä luki kyllä, mistä tähdistöstä, mutta… minä unohdin jo sen nimen”

  
”Kaikella on loppunsa”, Hanzo myönsi, ”joskus tämäkin planeetta muuttuu tuollaisiksi meteoripalasiksi ja se lentää jonkun toisen planeetan ihailtavaksi…” Jesse hymyili enemmän ja vilkaisi jousimiestä vieressään.

  
”Onko siellä myös meidänkaltaiset miehet? Katselemassa yhdessä meteorisadetta?” hän kysyi. Hanzo loi myös pikkuisen hymyn huulilleen ja vilkaisi Jesseä.

  
”Ehkäpä…” Hanzo vastasi. Hän ja Jesse siirtyivät istumaan katon reunalle, jotta näkivät paremmin meteoriparven. Pieni kesätuuli heilutti heidän hiuksiaan, melkein napaten Jessen stetsonin matkaansa. Hanzon teki mieli avata hiuksensa ja niin hän tekikin. Vaikka Hanzo oli hetken aikaa kironnut sitä, että Jesse sai hänet rikkomaan sääntöjä, niin Jesse sai kuitenkin hänen olonsa… rauhalliseksi. Hanzo oli onnellinen Jessen kanssa ja tunsi olonsa vapaaksi. Ja nyt, kun hän avasi hiuksensa, hän tunsi olonsa entistä vapaammaksi. Kului pari minuuttia, kunnes Hanzo käänsi katseensa Jesseen ja säpsähti, kun mies tuijottikin häntä eikä meteoriparvea, ”pa-parvi on tuolla”, Hanzo naurahti, pikkuisen punastuneena.

  
”Tiedän… mutta näin jotain kauniimpaa”, Jesse sanoi rauhallisella, tummalla äänellään, hieman flirttaillen mutta samalla myös hieman avaten tunteitaan Hanzolle. Ja tuolle vasta Hanzo punastui. Hän tunsi sen seksuaalisen, mutta myös romanttisen kemian hänen ja Jessen välillä. Ja ai luoja, miten hän piti siitä. Hanzo siirsi kuitenkin katseensa nopeasti takaisin meteoriparveen, samoin Jesse.

  
”En ole tällä tavalla ennen katsellut tähtiä kenenkään kanssa… paitsi tietysti opettajani, kun meidän piti opiskella tähtitiedettä”, Hanzo sanoi.

  
”Minä katselin kerran… yhden likan kanssa”, Jesse vastasi. Hanzo tunsi heti jonkinlaista kateutta, vaikka hyvänen aika, hänhän itse oli juuri tässä Jessen kanssa, maailman romanttisimmassa paikassa. Hanzo jopa ajatteli tämän paikan olevan parempi ensisuudelmalle, kuin esimerkiksi Pariisi, missä he olivat olleet aikaisemmin. Pariisi oli tunnettu rakkauden kaupunkina, mutta Hanzo tunsi olonsa paljon ihastuneemmaksi tässä hetkessä, ”ensimmäinen tyttöystäväni… hän oli ihan kiva”

  
”Ajattelin, että olet miehiin päin”, Hanzo huomautti hieman happamana ja Jesse naurahti.

  
”Äääh, muru, älä huoli. Ei tarvitse olla mustis”, Jesse sanoi. Hanzo meinasi väittää jo vastaan. Ei hän ollut mustasukkainen! Hän ei vaan halunnut nähdä Jesseä kenenkään muun kanssa… ”haluatko tietää, miksi minä ja se tyttö erosimme? Tajusin kesken petipuuhien, että ei hitto… Olen umpihomo!” Jesse nauroi ja Hanzo katsoi häntä hölmistyneenä.

  
”Ai tajusit… sen vasta silloin?” Hanzo kysyi ihmeissään ja Jesse nyökkäsi.

  
”Olin aika idiootti silloin… mutta hei, sen jälkeen aloinkin deittailla vain miehiä”, hän sanoi. Hanzo olisi halunnut kysyä, kuinka monen miehen kanssa Jesse oli ollut, mutta tuskin hän itsekään osasi sanoa. Jesse oli varmasti jokaisen homomiehen unelma; hän oli lihaksikas, komea, hauska, ystävällinen ja ainakin tästä spontaanista hetkestä päätellen myös romanttinen. Hän oli varmaankin jokaisen miehen unelma, seksuaalisesta suuntautumisesta viis. Hanzo itse taas… no, ei hän tiennyt mitään rakkaudesta tai seksistä. Hän oli tajunnut nuoruudessaan, että oli homo, kun näki 14-vuotiaana vartijamiehen ilman paitaa. Hanzo ei ollut ennen sitä edes ajatellut seksuaalisuuttaan, ”oli varmaan aika rankkaa olla homo siellä… teidän klaanissanne”, Jesse huomautti, kuin lukien Hanzon ajatukset.

  
”No… en minä siitä maininnut. En koskaan päässyt puhumaan asiasta isän tai kenenkään kanssa. Sitä paitsi, jos asiat eivät olisi menneet, niin kuin menivät, minut olisi naitettu jollekin naiselle”, Hanzo sanoi, ”en nähnyt sitä ongelmana. En… koskaan ajatellut, että saisin edes rakastua kehenkään” Hanzolla oli kyllä ollut sellaisia pieniä juttuja, kun hän oli ollut nuorempi. Klaanista lähdettyään, Hanzo oli törmännyt miehiin, jotka olivat vieneet hänen sydämensä. He olivat pidelleet Hanzoa kädestä, halanneet tätä ja jopa suudelleet, mutta seksiin asti Hanzo ei tietenkään ollut mennyt. Eikä hän menisi! Se oli vasten sääntöjä…

  
”Kai tiedät, että nyt sinulla on mahdollisuus rakastua”, Jesse huomautti ja Hanzo nyökkäsi vain tälle.

  
”Tiedän… mutta…” Hanzo naurahti hieman surumielisesti, ”kuka nyt haluaisi rakastua minuun?” Jesse katsoi häntä, itsekin hieman haikeana. Hanzon sanoissa oli niin paljon tunnetta ja tarinaa. Jesse halusi kertoa hänelle niin paljon, sanoa hänelle niin paljon, kääntää hänen päänsä ja kertoa. Mutta sen sijaan, Jesse sanoi vain:

  
”No… sitten ollaan samassa veneessä”

  
”McCree! Hanzo!” kuului huuto alhaalta. Hanzo nosti kiinnostuneena katseensa ja siirsi sen alas. Genji ja muut agentit olivat palanneet vuorelta katselemasta meteoriparvea, ”tekin tulitte katsomaan!” Hanzo vilkaisi Jesseä, joka alkoi taas vitsailla tuttuun tapaan ja nousi ylös, kävellen muiden luokse. Hanzo sen sijaan siirsi katseensa takaisin parveen ja veti jalat syliinsä. No, hän oli taas Jesse McCreen takia rikkonut yhtä sääntöä. Hanzo vilkaisi rannekelloaan, joka näytti 22:34. Jep… yli puoli tuntia hän oli ollut poissa huoneestaan… Silti se tuntui jotenkin… vapaammalta, kuin hänen aiemmat tekosensa. Hanzo tiesi, että huomenna hän katuisi tätäkin päätöstä, mutta nyt sille ei ollut aikaa. Winston nimittäin ehdotti, että koko porukka menisi sisälle nauttimaan kupit kaakaota. Hanzo halusi tulla mukaan, ei sen takia, että Genji nimenomaan pyysi häntä tai kaakaon takia (mitä Hanzo ei joisi), vaan siksi, että voisi hetken ajan nauttia Jessen huomiosta. Jesse McCreen huomiosta, jota hän niin kovasti kaipasi ja halusi.


	4. Chapter 4

”Miten niin ne ovat rikki?” Fareeha kysyi illallispöydässä. Winston katsoi muita huokaisten ja hieroi sitten niskaansa.

  
”Myös treenausbotit voivat mennä rikki. Sille ei voi mitään. Niitä ei ole huollettu pitkään, pitkään aikaan”, hän vastasi, ”emme tajunneet tarkistaa niiden kuntoa, kun palasimme tänne. Mutta ne ovat nyt viikon huollossa ja sen takia harjoitusrata numero 3 on pois käytöstä” Hanzo vilkaisi vastapäätä istuvaa Jesseä, joka kuunteli tarkkaan, mitä Winston sanoi. Hanzo tiesi oikein hyvin, että juuri tämä kyseinen harjoitusrata oli Jessen rata. Se oli juuri varastorakennuksen toisella puolella, Hanzon käyttäessä harjoitusrataa numero 4. Jessen kanssa samalla radalla harjoittelivat myös Mei ja Lena, ”siksi meidän on siirrettävä teidät harjoittelemaan muiden kanssa samaan aikaan. Teidän on kuitenkin pystyttävä treenaamaan taitojanne jossain. Viikon tauko ei tässä tapauksessa ole vaihtoehto”

  
”Mutta muut radat ovat päivisin käytössä”, Mei vastasi, ”eli… me harjoittelemme siis joidenkin kanssa kahdestaan?” Jesse ja Hanzo nostivat katseensa kiinnostuneina ja ennen kuin Winston kerkesi edes avata suutaan, Jesse yritti rauhallisesti esittää innotonta:

  
”No, eikö kaikista fiksuin vaihtoehto olisi se, että Mei harjoittelisi Fareehan kanssa ja Lena sinun kanssasi, Winston? Minä voin mennä harjoittelemaan Hanzon kanssa” Hanzon huulille nousi pieni hymy. Jesse halusi harjoitella hänen kanssaan yhdessä… Hanzo ei todellakaan pystynyt piilottamaan hymyään. Hän oli niin innoissaan asiasta. Vain hän ja Jesse yhdessä… Hanzo voisi näyttää Jesselle, miten taitava hän todella oli. Ja Hanzo pääsisi viimein lähemmäs tuota päiväuniensa _Kalpeaa ratsastajaa_ , joka hallitsi revolverinkäytön, kuin hengittämisen.

  
”Minulle on aivan sama, kenen kanssa harjoittelette, kunhan harjoittelette”, Winston sanoi, ”sopimuksessanne lukee, että kellokortissanne on oltava joka arkipäivä vähintään 3 tuntia treeniä, joten tärkeintä, että sopimuksen ehdot täyttyvät” Hanzo tunsi sopimuksen ja se oli tosiaan hieman monimutkainen. Overwatchin agentteina heidän täytyi tosiaan treenata vähintään 3 tuntia arkipäivisin. Se ei ollut oikeastaan paljon ja 3 tuntia olikin se minimi, mitä vaadittiin. Toisaalta taas treenaaminen pystyi olemaan mitä tahansa. Esimerkiksi Fareeha käytti puolet siitä ajasta kuntosalilla, kun taas osa halusi vain harjoitella voimiaan. Reinhardt esimerkiksi oli joka päivä kuntosalilla. Hanzolla ei ollut ongelmia kolmen tunnin täyttymisessä. Hän itseasiassa saattoi treenata harjoitusradalla jopa 5 tuntia päivässä – joka päivä, myös viikonloppuisin, jolloin pidettiin vapaata. Hän nosti varovasti katseensa Jesseen ja huomasi tämän hymyn, sekä flirttailevan silmäniskun. Jessen kanssa harjoitusradalla… ja koska Hanzon rata oli aika kaukana muista radoista, he saisivat olla _ihan kahdestaan_.

* * *

Seuraavana aamuna klo 9 Hanzo käveli harjoitusradalle. Hän tiesi, että McCree harvoin aloitti harjoitukset aikaisemmin, joten hän oli itsekin taas päättänyt luisua Jessen takia aikataulusta ja tulla kello yhdeksältä radalle. Hanzo saikin rauhassa lämmitellä, sillä Jesse saapui vasta 9:30 radalle.

  
”Tiesin, että olisit täällä aikaisena lintuna”, Jesse virnisti ja Hanzo vain hymähti.

  
”Olisit itsekin tullut aikaisemmin. Minä olen jo lämmitellyt”, hän vastasi ja otti nuolensa ja jousensa, pistäen jousikotelonsa selkään.

  
”Noo, minä voin lämmitellä, kun katselen sinun työskentelyäsi tuon jousen kanssa”, Jesse vastasi virnistäen. Hänellä ei tällä kertaa ollut tuttua ponchoa yllään, mutta kullanvärinen haarniska kyllä, sekä tutut varusteet; revolverikotelo ylimääräisine luoteineen, tainnutusdynamiitit kiinni vyössä, tuttu stetson päässään sekä tietysti tuo vyö, missä luki BAMF.

  
”Mitä tuo tarkoittaa?” Hanzo kysyi ja osoitti vyötä. Jesse vilkaisi nopeasti vyötään ja naurahti.

  
”Selvität sen kyllä ajallaan, muru”, hän vastasi ja venytteli hieman käsiään. No, ei sitten! Hanzo ajatteli ja otti jousensa. Häntä hieman hermostutti, kun Jesse McCree – Hanzon nyt jo pitkäaikainen ihastus ja ihannoin kohde – tuijotti, mutta Hanzo oli toisaalta taas tottunut siihen. Monet häntä paremmat jousimiehet ja klaanin vanhimmat olivat tuijotelleet hänen harjoitteluaan, ja joka kerta nuolet olivat löytäneet maalinsa. Ja tälläkin kertaa jokainen nuoli lensi määränpäähänsä suoraan keskelle. Hanzo vilkaisi Jesseä takanaan, joka vain virnisti, ”olet aika taitava tuon jousen kanssa”

  
”Se on pääaseeni”, Hanzo sanoi.

  
”Ahaa… no, mitäs nämä sinun… _sivuaseesi_ sitten ovat?” Jesse kysyi.

  
”Hallitsen miekan… sekä myös erilaiset tuliaseet”, Hanzo vastasi.

  
”Haluatko näyttää, miten miekka sujuu?”

  
”En”

  
”Et?” Hanzo oli pitkään hiljaa, kunnes hän käänsi selkänsä Jesselle ja sanoi:

  
”Minulla on omat henkilökohtaiset syyni, miksen käytä miekkaa ja sitä paitsi-

  
”Teit sen miekalla, etkö niin?” Jesse kysyi. Äh, miksi Jesse oli niin hyvä ihmistuntija? Toisaalta taas, aina kun puhuttiin Hanzon pimeästä ja traagisesta menneisyydestä, se liittyi 90 % tapauksista hänen vaikeaan suhteeseen veljensä kanssa, ”yritit tappaa Genjin miekalla”

  
”Niin… minä en sen takia halua käyttää enää koskaan miekkaa”, Hanzo vastasi ja jatkoi ampumista. Jesse hymyili hieman ja nousi ylös, kävellen Hanzon vierelle ja ojentaen hänelle yllättäen revolveriaan. _Peacekeeper_ oli sen nimi, Hanzo oli kuullut Jessen joskus mainitsevan asiasta, ”…en aio ampua revolverillasi”

  
”No heiii, muru, näytä mitä osaat”, Jesse sanoi naurahtaen, ”sinähän sanoit, että hallitset tuliaseet” niinhän Hanzo oli sanonut… Hän pyöräytti hetken silmiään ja ojensi vuorostaan joustaan Jesselle, virnistäen.

  
”Näytä sinä, pyssysankari, miten itse ammut jousella”, Hanzo vastasi ja Jesse otti jousen käteen, naurahtaen uudestaan. Revolveri ei tuntunut kylmältä vasten Hanzon käsiä. Se oli oikeastaan aika lämmin… Johtui varmaan Jessen lämpimistä käsistä. Jopa hänen metallinen kätensä oli lämmin ja se, jos mikä oli Hanzosta uskomatonta. Jessen olemus oli muutenkin niin lämmin. Joka kerta, kun Hanzo käveli hänen ohitseen, Jessen kehon lämpö valtasi osittain Hanzon. Hanzo itse taas oli hyvin kylmäverinen ja hänellä oli hyvin usein kylmä. Toisaalta taas Hanzo nautti lumesta ja talvesta, mutta silti hänen kalpeilta kasvoiltaan näki, miten kylmä hänen kehonsa ja ihonsa pystyi olemaan. Hanzo kosketti pienesti revolverin koteloa ja katsoi sitten murhaavasti Jesseä, ”yritätkö vitsailla kanssani? Tämä ei ole ladattu!” Jesse purskahti nauruun.

  
”Halusin vaan testata, miten tarkka olet, muru”, hän sanoi.

  
”Ei ole hauskaa! Minä nauran sinulle, kun et itse osaa käsitellä joustani! Katkot sen varmaan heti, kun venytät sitä!” Hanzo yritti vihaisena, mutta Jesse vain nauroi. Kirottu McCree… Hanzo nappasi pöydältä revolverin panokset ja työnsi ne sisään. Hän nosti rajusti asetta ja osui pariin robottiin. Ne eivät olleet pääosumia, mutta robotit tuhoutuivat silti. Jessellä todella oli vahva ase…

  
”Hei, sinähän ammut hyvin”, Jesse kehui ja Hanzo vain hymähti.

  
”No, näytä itse, miten hyvin käsittelet jousta ja nuolia!” hän sanoi itsevarmana ja kävi istumaan yhden laatikon päälle. Hanzon yllätykseksi Jesse osasi, kuin osasikin käsitellä jousta. Hän viritti sen hieman liian vinosti ja piti sormiaan väärällä tavalla, mutta nuoli osui kuitenkin kohteeseensa ja robotti pamahti rikki. Hanzoa hieman ärsytti se, että Jesse oli alkajaksi noin hyvä, ”pidät sitä väärin… ja sormesi ovat todella epävarmasti kiinni nuolessa”, hetken hiljaisuus, ”…mutta osaat ainakin ampua sillä”

  
”Sinulla taas todella on kokemusta tuliaseista, Hanskimuru”, Jesse vastasi. Hanzo nosti katseensa punastuneena ja hieman raivoissaan.

  
”Mikä helvetin Hanskimuru?”

  
”Lempinimesi! Etkö tykkää?” Jesse vastasi virnistäen, ”ole sinä Hanskimuru, minä voin olla… ööh… Jessiemuru”

  
”En rupea kutsumaan sinua Jessiemuruksi”, Hanzo sanoi tiukasti, mutta hänen äänessään oli hieman huumoria. Hanskimuru ja Jessiemuru… oliko Jesse tosissaan?

  
”Miksi sinä sitten yleensä kutsut ihmisiä, jotka ovat rakkaita sinulle?” Jesse kysyi hymyillen ja istui Hanzon viereen laatikolle, ”tarkoitan… jos sinulla olisi poikaystävä, miksi kutsuisit häntä?” Hanzo tunsi nyt punan jäävän poskilleen, mutta se ei ollut raivon puna vaan juuri ihastumisen puna. Jesse puhui Hanzolle, kuin hän olisi Hanzon poikaystävä. Kuin ottaen selvää, millä nimellä Hanzo kutsuisi Jesseä, _jos_ he olisivat poikaystäviä. Voi olisivatpa he poikaystäviä…

  
”Minä en… oikein osaa käyttää sanoja muru tai beibi… ne ovat liian maanläheisiä”, Hanzo sanoi ja katsoi sitten Jesseä, ”jos minulla olisi poikaystävä, käyttäisin sanoja, jotka todella kertovat tunteistani. Niin kuin rakas, rakkaani tai valoni… nimet, jotka kertovat todella, mitä mieltä olen poikaystävästäni” Hanzo olisi voinut vannoa, että Jessen poskilla oli puna, helakka puna, joka johtui juuri tästä keskustelusta, mitä he kävivät.

  
”Minä olen siis se maanläheinen, sinä voit olla se _elämäni rakkaus_ -tyyppinen poikaystävä”, Jesse sanoi virnistäen ja Hanzo naurahti.

  
”Ai olemmeko poikaystäviä?” hän kysyi. Jesse oli pitkään hiljaa, mutta hymyili silti lempeästi Hanzolle, kuin pidätellen jännitystä.

  
”…no miksi ei?” hän sanoi lopulta. Hanzo hymyili enemmän ja nyökkäsi. Niin… miksipäs ei? Miksi he eivät voisi olla rakastuneita tai ainakin palavasti ihastuneita toisiinsa? Heidän välillään oli kemiaa ja molemmat huomasivat sen, he olivat huomanneet sen jo siitä leffaillasta alkaen. Jesse oli alkanut heräillä tajuttoman aikaisin ihan vain, jotta näkisi edes vilkauksen Hanzosta aamupalalla ja voisi sanoa _huomenta, huckleberry_. Hanzo tuhlasi kallisarvoista treenausaikaa ihan vain, jotta voisi nousta varastorakennuksen päälle nähdäkseen, kun Jesse harjoitteli toisella puolella. Lounaalla he söivät aina yhdessä ja saattoivat jäädä jopa pariksi tunniksi juttelemaan. Kun Hanzo meni meditoimaan, hän istui aina sängylleen, jotta näkisi alas lentokoneille ja voisi nähdä, jos Jesse käveli ohitse. Jesse välillä käveli Hanzon huoneen ohi ja yritti kuunnella, oliko mies siellä ja jos ei ollut, niin missä hän oli ja kuinka Jesse voisi tavata hänet. Illallisetkin venyivät tunteihin, jonka jälkeen Jesse saattoi tulla Hanzon huoneeseen opiskelemaan hänen kanssaan. Ei Jesse opiskellut, pitkälti vain jutteli Hanzon kanssa ja leikki samalla stressipallollaan maatessaan Hanzon lattialla, kun Hanzo itse istui sängyllä lukemassa. Ei siitä opiskelusta mitään tullut… Mutta kun oli nukkumaanmenoaika, jompikumpi halusi aina ehdottaa, että _tule viereeni yöksi_. Mutta kumpikaan ei ehdottanut sitä vaan he aina menivät omiin huoneisiinsa, katuen sitä, että eivät sanoneet tai kysyneet. Ja sitten yöllä he painautuivat sänkyihinsä ja huokailivat toistensa perään. _Olisipa hän tässä vieressä, jotta voisin halata ja rutistaa häntä_. Siihen ajatukseen he nukahtivat ja heräsivät ajatellen; _onkohan hän tulossa nyt aamupalalle_? Hanzo vasta nyt tajusi, miten paljon heidän elämänsä pyörivät toistensa ympärillä. Siksi tämä yhteistreenaaminen viikon ajan oli onnenpotku.

  
”Tule, cowboy. Ei laiskotella”, Hanzo sanoi lopulta hymyillen ja hyppäsi alas laatikolta, napaten jousensa. Jesse hymyili myös ja otti revolverinsa, ladaten sen uudestaan. He molemmat kävivät vierekkäin ja alkoivat treenata, aina välillä pikkuisen osuen toisiinsa, kuin _vahingossa_. Kesken harjoittelun, Jesse vilkaisi Hanzon jalkoja.

  
”Kuule… mikä noita sinun jalkojasi vaivaa?” hän kysyi ja Hanzo säpsähti. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Jesseä hieman loukkaantuneena. _Vaivaa_?

  
”Miten niin _mikä vaivaa_?” hän kysyi.

  
”No kun… sinulla on tuollaiset metallijalat! Oletko menettänyt ne jossain? Kun sinulla tuntuu olevan aina nuo metalliosat kiinni, en ole nähnyt sinua ilman niitä”, Jesse sanoi. Hanzo vain pyöräytti silmiään ja siirsi katseensa takaisin kohteeseensa.

  
”Me Shimada-klaanissa harrastamme myös kiipeilyä. Olet varmaan huomannut, miten minä ja Genji osaamme kiivetä lähes mitä tahansa pitkin ylös – vaikka suoraa seinää”, Hanzo kertoi, ”kiipeily oli itseasiassa ensimmäinen asia, mitä meille opetettiin. Mutta kun täytin 13, huomattiin, että jatkuvat kiipeily ja vääränlainen kiipeilytapa olivat heikentäneet nilkkojani. Minulla on siksi aika heikot nilkat…” Jesse kallisti hieman päätään ja Hanzo vilkaisi taas häntä, ”nämä ovat tukirakenteet. Ne tukevat nilkkojani, kun kävelen. En yleensä käytä niitä silloin, kun nukun…”

  
”Mitä sitten tapahtuu jos… vaikka sinulla olisi vapaapäivä-”

  
”Minulla ei ole vapaapäiviä, Jesse”

  
”Okei, no kuvitellaan, että sinulla olisi. Sinulla on vapaapäivä ja haluaisit ottaa nuo tukirakenteet pois. Mitä tapahtuisi?” Jesse kysyi. Hanzo vilkaisi jalkojaan ja nosti toista jalkaa hieman.

  
”Ei mitään kamalaa… kyllä minä ilman näitä pystyn kävelemään”, hän sanoi, ”mutta en pitkiä matkoja. Joskus nilkkani saattaa yhtäkkiä vääntyä ja kaadun maahan. Sitä kävi minulle nuorempana usein…”

  
”Eli voisit ihan hyvin olla käyttämättä noita suurimman osan ajasta”, Jesse virnisti ja sai taas murhaavan katseen osakseen. Mutta koska Jesse oli Jesse, hän ei välittänyt siitä. Sen sijaan, hän pisti aseen koteloonsa ja suoristi hattunsa, ”okei, eiköhän lähdetä vaikka hakemaan kupit kahvia”

  
”Ke-kello on vasta kymmenen!” Hanzo sanoi ihmeissään, ”meillä on vielä harjoiteltavaa”

  
”Hei, älä viitsi, Han. Nyt on perjantai ja kohta alkaa viikonloppu. Minulla on ylijäämätunteja, joten voimme ihan hyvin ottaa loppupäivän vapaaksi ja tehdä jotain jännää”, Jesse sanoi hymyillen. Hanzo katsoi Jesseä edelleen murhaavasti. Hän tunsi sääntönsä, hän tunsi ne oikein hyvin ja tiesi tasan, ettei laiskotteleminen käynyt. Neljäs sääntö; _harjoittele ja opiskele säännöllisesti, älä laiskottele_.

  
”Mutta kellokortti-”

  
”Kerrohan, muru, kuinka paljon sinä harjoittelet päivässä?” Jesse kysyi.

  
”5 tuntia joka päivä”

  
”Okei eli 5 tuntia kerrottuna seitsemällä. Ja sinä harjoittelet siis joka päivä? Pyhät, viikonloput, juhlapäivät?” Jesse kysyi ja Hanzo nyökkäsi, ”selvä. No, tässä vuodessa päiviä on 365 ja niistä työpäiviä eli arkipäiviä on noin 253, josta on vähennetty myös pyhäpäivät ja lomat. Jokaisen agentin pitäisi siis vuodessa treenata noin 759 tuntia. Jos sinä treenaat joka päivä 5 tuntia eli 5 x 365, treenaat vuoden sisällä 1825 tuntia eli sinulla on viime vuodelta plussatunteja 1066 eli yli kuukauden verran treenivapaata aikaa” Hanzo tuijotti ihmeissään Jesseä. Hanzo oli hyvä pyörittelemään numeroita, hän opiskeli nimittäin myös matematiikkaa, mutta Jesse vain vetäisi nuo numerot päästään.

  
”Miten sinä-?”

  
”Olin ihan paska koulussa, mutta matikka sujui”, Jesse virnisti, ”joka tapauksessa etkö voisi edes pari tuntia käyttää niistä plussatunneista ja tulla kanssani vaikka kahville?” Jesse käveli Hanzon eteen ja ennen kuin Hanzo edes kerkesi tajuta, mies oli laittanut kätensä Hanzon lantiolle ja silitteli hieman, kuin lumoten Hanzoa tulemaan mukaansa, ”voisimme juoda kahvit ja vaikka… katsoa jotain tyhmää sarjaa. Tai ihan vaan olla huoneessasi ja voisit vaikka lukea minulle. Eikö meillä ollutkin tosi kivaa viime kerralla, kun sinä luit minulle Japanin historiaa?”

  
”Et ymmärtänyt sanaakaan, koska se oli japania”, Hanzo huomautti.

  
”No joo, mutta äänesi on kivaa kuunneltavaa”, Jesse virnisti, ”tule nyt, murupieni. Vietetään kiva loppupäivä, vähän rentoudutaan” Jessen koiranpentuilme… Jessen kirottu koiranpentuilme. Hanzo huokaisi ja pyöräytti silmiään. Miten hän muka voisi sanoa ei? Jesse oli jo rikkonut niin monta Hanzon sääntöä, että oli aivan turha väittää, etteikö Hanzo olisi jo mennyt syntisen tielle. Hanzo oli syntinen ja se oli kokonaan Jessen vika. Ja Hanzo pistäisi Jessen vielä maksamaan tekosistaan.

  
”No… hyvä on”, Hanzo mutisi, ”mutta älä yhtään ajattele, että jäisin tänään kanssasi juttelemaan yli kymmenen. Minä käyn siihen aikaan nukkumaan”

  
”Meidän pitäisi lähteä baariin”, Jesse virnisti ja lähti kävelemään Hanzon kanssa kohti pukuhuoneita, ”olisi ihanaa nähdä sinut humalassa, beibi”

  
”Olen alkanut itse pohtia, oletko _sinä_ koko ajan humalassa, Jesse McCree”


	5. Chapter 5

Hanzo alkoi lipsua ja hän alkoi lipsua todella pahasti. Ja hän sekä varmasti ihan kaikki tiesivät, mistä se johtui. Viikonloppu ei sujunut harjoitellessa tai opiskellessa, viikonloppu sujui Jessen kanssa. He kävivät kaupungilla sekä lähtivät kerran jopa vaeltamaan. Hanzo oli ihan miehen lumoissa ja oli oikeastaan jo unohtanut sääntönsä. Ja nyt maanantaina harjoitusten jälkeen, Jesse halusi viettää Hanzon kanssa aikaa kaupungilla. Viimeksi he olivat käyneet katselemassa hieman kaupungin nähtävyyksiä. Hanzo ei ollut kauheasti viettänyt aikaa kaupungilla, joten kaikki mahdolliset nähtävyydet olivat hänelle osittain tuntemattomia, joten Jesse ystävällisesti opasti häntä. Gibraltar oli kaunista aluetta ja varsinkin Overwatchin tukikohdan lähellä olevat pikkuiset kaupungit loivat romanttista tunnelmaa, kun Hanzo ja Jesse kävelivät sen katuja pitkin. Kuitenkin kesken ystävällisen kävelyreissun, Hanzo tunsi, miten hänen mahansa kurni.

  
”Me voisimme mennä syömään”, Jesse sanoi, ”hei! Tiedän yhden loistavan paikan. Siellä on tosi hyvää kiinalaista”

  
”Kiinalaista?” Hanzo kysyi. Hanzon ruokavalio oli aika tiukka ja kuten säännöissäkin oli lueteltu, Hanzo ei saanut syödä epäterveellisesti. Nuorena Hanzon ruokavalion seuraaminen oli helppoa, koska hänelle annettiin vain tiettyjä ruokia. Toki hän ja Genji välillä karkasivat syömään ramenia, mutta silloinkin Hanzo piti huolta siitä, että yksi kulhollinen ramenia ei sotkisi hänen päivittäistä kalorimääräänsä. 2000 kaloria oli hänen rajansa ja kun klaani tuhoutui, Hanzon oli ruvettava pitämään siitä itse huolta. Hän oli löytänyt itseasiassa hyviä applikaatioita kännykästään, jolla pystyi seuraamaan kalorimäärää, joten 2000 kaloria ei ollut koskaan ylittynyt. Siksi Hanzo kieltäytyi kohteliaasti syömästä mitään epäterveellistä juhlissa. Kerran, yhden ainoan kerran, se oli lipsunut. Hanzo oli nimittäin ollut nuorena Genjin kanssa salaa syömässä kakkua. Ja ai luoja, miten hyvää se oli! Mansikkakakku, jossa oli kermavaahtoa. Se oli parasta, mitä Hanzo oli koskaan syönyt. Hän muisteli hieman haikeana pari joulua taaksepäin, miten hän oli katsellut samanlaista kakkua erään konditorian näyteikkunasta. Hän oli liponut huuliaan ja vain toivonut, että saisi edes yhden lusikallisen maistaa sitä. Mutta hänen sääntönsä kielsivät epäterveellisen eli yli 2000 kalorin ohittavan ruoan. Siksi Hanzo pohti nyt pitkään, mitä söisi. Kiinalainen oli aika rasvaista ruokaa ja todennäköisesti se ylitti hyvin nopeasti 2000 kalorin rajan. Toisaalta taas tänään aamupalalla Hanzo oli syönyt noin 200 kaloria, joten hänellä oli vielä 1800 kaloria käyttämättä. Jos Hanzo nyt söisi Jessen mieliksi hieman enemmän, hän voisi paastota loppupäivän, ”no… ka-kaihan se käy”

  
”Hyvä! Tule, mennään”, Jesse sanoi hymyillen ja vetäisi Hanzon mukaansa. He valitsivat yhden kiinalaisen kauempana pääkadusta. Siellä oli rauhallista ja he saivat olla lähes kahden. Hanzo yritti kovasti etsiä ruokalistasta ruokien kalorimääriä, mutta ei löytänyt niitä mistään. Jesse nosti hieman katsettaan, ”etkö löydä mieleistä? Voin auttaa”

  
”E-ei kun… ajattelin vain, että… mikä näistä olisi sellainen… vähäkalorinen?” Hanzo kysyi ja kun hän nosti varovasti katseensa Jesseen, hän näki tuiman ilmeen. Jesse oli taas tajunnut, että Hanzo yritti noudattaa sääntöjään ja siitä Jesse ei tuntunut pitävän.

  
”Etkö voisi tänään hieman jarruttaa, Hanzo? Ja ihan vaan… nauttia. Ei yksi kiinalainen ateria tuhoa kehoasi”, Jesse sanoi ja Hanzo tuntui punastuvan. Nyt hän tunsi olonsa koiranpennuksi, joka oli juuri repinyt isäntänsä kengän ja sai torut siitä. Mutta toisaalta taas… ei! Ei Jesse voinut määritellä hänen elämäntapaansa.

  
”Miksi näet sääntöni niin vääränä?” Hanzo kysyi, tällä kertaa yllättävänkin rauhallisesti. Yleensä hän olisi melkein heti suuttunut Jesselle, ”ne ovat osa minua, ne ovat-”

  
”Juuri ne narut, jotka pitelevät sinua”, Jesse sanoi. Hanzo hiljeni ja avasi pienesti suutaan. Ihan kuin Jesse olisi yhtäkkiä ymmärtänyt Hanzon ajatuskuvaa klaanin kuvainnollisista naruista, jotka pitivät häntä otteessaan, ”jos sinä todella inhoat klaaniasi, miksi edelleen elät heidän normiensa kanssa?”

  
”Me puhuimme tästä, Jesse”

  
”Niin puhuimme, mutta… minä en vain ymmärrä!” Jesse sanoi. Hanzo puri hieman alahuultaan ja katsoi sitten ruokalistaa. Hän huokaisi lopulta ja kysyi:

  
”Voisinko edes tämän kerran noudattaa omia sääntöjäni? Olen pelannut sinun peliäsi koko ajan, Jesse. Eikö nyt olisi minun vuoroni?” Jesse oli pitkään hiljaa ja vilkaisi hieman kauempana olevaa tarjoilijaa, joka tuntui kuuntelevan heidän keskusteluaan. Tarjoilija näyttikin aika hämmentyneeltä kuullessaan, mistä he puhuivat. Lopulta Jesse vain huokaisi ja nyökkäsi.

  
”Okei… anna mennä vaan”, hän sanoi, ”haluaisin vain sinun olevan hieman itsenäisempi. Haluaisin nähdä sinun nauttivan elämästä” Hanzo loi pienen hymyn huulilleen, lempeän ja jopa anteeksiantavan sellaisen.

  
”Minä nautin siitä… kun saan olla sinun kanssasi, Jesse”, hän sanoi ja siirsi katseensa takaisin ruokalistaan. Jesse ei todellakaan osannut odottaa tuollaista hellää hymyä Hanzolta, mutta se tuntui… aika hyvältä. Lopulta Jessekin hymyili, kun hän huomasi pystyneensä pehmentämään Hanzon kovaa ulkokuorta. Voi pikkuista murua tosiaan… Jesse selaili pitkään ruokalistaa, kunnes päätti, mitä halusi. Hanzo otti vegelistalta oman ruokansa, koska siellä oli varmasti kaikki vähäkalorisimmat. Hetken tiedustelun jälkeen Hanzolle selvisikin, että hänen ruoassaan oli vain 1000 kaloria eli 800 kaloria oli vielä käyttämättä. Se piristi niin Hanzon, kuin Jessen mieltä, sillä Jessellä oli ideaa jälkiruoasta.

  
”Tuota… Jesse… saanko kysyä jotain?” Hanzo kysyi ja Jesse naurahti, vastaten:

  
”Kysyit jo”

  
”Hekoheko…” Hanzo mutisi ja katsoi sitten Jessen kättä, joka näpytteli sormillaan pöytää, ”miten… menetit kätesi?” Jesse nosti pienesti katsettaan ja vilkaisi sitten proteesikättään, huokaisten pienesti. Hän vaikutti aluksi siltä, että olisi kovin surullinen kätensä kohtalosta, mutta silti… hänen ilmeensä ei ollut katuva.

  
”Siitä on aikaa, mutta… ei kuitenkaan liian kauan. Menetin oman käteni jotakuinkin 8–9 vuotta sitten. Se oli aika normaali tehtävä… Tiesin siinä vaiheessa jo, että Overwatchin tarina oli taputeltu”, Jesse kertoi, ”mutta menettäisin toisenkin käden, jos se tarkoittaisi lasten pelastamista” Hanzo katsoi häntä hiljaa, kuin tajuten, mistä oli kyse. Jesse oli pelastanut lapsia… ”orpokoti syttyi tuleen kesken tehtävän. Viereisessä rakennuksessa oli panttivankidraama menossa ja minä ja pari muuta agenttia hoidimme sitä. Ryöstäjät heittelivät dynamiitteja ja yksi lensi viereiseen orpokotiin. Koko talo syttyi palamaan ja minä riensin pelastamaan lapsia. Sain kaikki ulos, mutta itse jäin romahtavan rakennuksen alle. Heräsin kaiken sen romun keskeltä ja kuulin vain, kun vanha tuttuni, Gabriel Reyes, huusi minua. Tunsin jäätävää kipua vasemmassa kädessä ja kun hieman käänsin päätäni niin ei helvetti… koko käsi oli irronnut. Voin sanoa, että silloin huusin. No… sain pian sitten tämän proteesin, mutta… siihen meni aikaa totutella. Se oli viimeinen tehtäväni ennen Overwatchin lopullista hajoamista”

  
”Tiedän Gabriel Reyesin”, Hanzo sanoi, ”tai tiesin, ennen kuin hän kuoli. En vain osannut odottaa, että sinäkin tunnet hänet”

  
”Hän oli vähän niin kuin isähahmo minulle. Oma isäni rakasti viinaa enemmän, kuin minua ja äitiä”, Jesse mutisi, ”joten… ajattele, olin sellainen 19-vuotias kiukkupää, joka vain kirosi ja potki ja raapi ketä tahansa, joka yritti rauhoitella tai puhua hänelle järkeä. Lopulta istuin kuulusteluhuoneen pöydän ääressä, kädet puuskassa ja kyyneleet silmissä” Hanzo ei osannut kuvitella sitä, ei alkuunkaan. Jesse oli niin hyväkäytöksinen. Olisi voinut jopa sanoa, että hän oli herrasmies. Jesse harvoin oli ilkeä kenellekään eikä hän hakenut riitaa. Hän suorastaan _halusi_ lopettaa jokaisen riidan, johon hän törmäsi. Jesse kiitti aina, kun hänelle tarjottiin jotain, hän sanoi _ole hyvä_ ja hymyili uusille ihmisille. Hän kätteli ja joskus jopa suukotti naisihmisten kättä. Hän otti hattunsa pois päästä virallisissa tilanteissa ja osasi olla charmikas, mutta kunnioittava. Miten hän pystyi ikinä olemaan sellainen kiukutteleva idiootti, joka ei välittänyt tulevaisuudestaan?

  
”Gabriel Reyeskö sinusta sitten… leipoi tuollaisen?” Hanzo kysyi.

  
”No… minä opettelin käytöstapoja vuosien varrella. Hän näytti minulle, että kaikki ihmiset eivät halua pahaa. Hän opetti, että on olemassa… perhe. Kun tulin Overwatchiin, tajusin vasta, miten paljon minulla oli. Minulla oli uusi isähahmo, äitihahmo, paljon siskoja ja veljiä ja tietysti Fareeha, joka oli kuin pikkusisko minulle. Samoin Angie. Toki minä elin sellaista aika raakaa aikaa, koska kävin läpi niin isoja muutoksia ja koin ensimmäistä kertaa sellaisia… lämpimiä tunteita. _Oikeita_ rakkaudentunteita”, Jesse sanoi, ”puhun nyt perheen välisestä rakkaudesta. Monelle meistä Overwatch on ainoa perhe, mitä koskaan saimme”

  
”Olit varmasti murtunut, kun Reyes kuoli”, Hanzo sanoi. Silloin hän huomasi itsessään ikävän piirteen. Hanzo etsi aina sitä ikävää puolta, aina sitä negatiivista puolta siinä, missä Jesse yritti aina nähdä valoisat puolet. He olivat niin toistensa vastakohtia… Mutta jotenkin kummasti, vastapuolet vetivät toisiaan vasten, kuin magneetit. Ja Hanzosta tuntui, että Jessen magneettinen vetovoima oli suurin, mihin hän oli koskaan törmännyt.

  
”Olin… tietysti olin. Vaikka loppua kohden… en oikeastaan edes tiennyt, kuka hän oli. Se Gabriel Reyes, joka kuoli Sveitsissä, ei ollut se mies, joka minut toi vuosia sitten Overwatchiin”, Jesse sanoi, ”hän oli joku väkivaltaa ja verta ihannoiva mies. Minä menetin oman isähahmoni jo kauan ennen sitä”

  
”Entä John Morrison?” Hanzo kysyi. Jesse nosti katseensa yllättyneenä. Hän ei odottanut, että Hanzo tuntisi sellaisen miehen, kuin John ”Jack” Morrison, entisen Overwatchin komentajan. Hanzo oli selkeästi hieman tutustunut Overwatchin historiaan. No… kuinka paljon hän pystyikään olettamaan, että Shimada-klaanissa tiedettiin Overwatchista? Kai se oli ollut klaanille jonkinlainen vihollinen muiden joukossa.

  
”Jack vai? Kuoli siinä samalla… Samoin Ana Amari, nainen, joka opetti minut ampumaan. Fareehan äiti”, Jesse sanoi hiljaa, ”Winstonilla on tapana sanoa, että Jack ja Gabriel erosivat toisistaan vihollisina, mutta ehkä taivaan porteilla he pystyivät taas olemaan ystäviä. Tai… ehkä jopa rakastavaisia” Hanzo nosti katseensa ihmeissään. Vihjailiko Jesse, että Jack Morrison ja Gabriel Reyes olivat olleet… rakastavaisia? Hanzo oli kyllä lukenut kaiken Overwatchin historiasta ja yhdessä kirjassa oli otteita Jackin päiväkirjasta, jossa mainittiin hänen poikaystävänsä. Lisäksi Hanzo sattui myös tietämään, että Reyesillä oli perhe! Vaimo ja lapsia. Mielenkiintoista… Hanzo hieman sääli molempien miesten kohtaloita, kunnes Jesse yhtäkkiä sanoi: ”he ovat elossa” Hanzo nosti katseensa ihmeissään.

  
”Mi-?”

  
”Morrison ja Reyes ovat aivan varmasti elossa. Siitä olen varma”, Jesse sanoi, ”mutta… en tiedä… jos he ovat, niin he ovat sitten osa jotain synkempää maailmaa, kuin tämä”

  
”Mistä tiedät, että… he ovat?” Hanzo kysyi varovasti.

  
”Heidän ruumiitaan ei koskaan löydetty, vaikka koko Sveitsin päämaja siivottiin viimeistä ruohonnipukkaa myöten! Morrison hieman epäilyttää minua, mutta Reyes? Hän on aivan varmasti elossa ja aivan varmasti osana Talonia” Hanzo katsoi surullisena Jesseä. Se mahtoi olla varmasti jonkinlainen shokki Jesselle. Vaikka tuo tarina ei olisikaan totta vaan vain Jessen kuvitelmaa, niin kyllä se varmasti kirpaisi. Mies, joka oli opettanut Jesselle _kaiken_ rakkaudesta ja hyvästä, oli nyt osa terroristijärjestöä ja väheksyi kuolemaa.

  
”Oletko okei?” Hanzo kysyi yhtäkkiä ja tästä kysymyksestä Jesse yllättyi. Hän ei osannut odottaa, että Hanzo pohtisi tässäkin tilanteessa Jessen tunteita ja ajatuksia. Aluksi se oli hämmentävää, mutta silloin vasta Jesse tajusi, miten… _helvetin ihastunut_ ja _kiinnostunut_ hän oli Hanzosta! Hanzo oli epäilemättä sellainen mies, joka tähtäsi elämässään tiukasti eteenpäin, mutta aina silloin tällöin pysähtyi ja ojensi kättään Jesselle, pitäen huolta, että hän pysyi Hanzon tahdissa. Tämä toi hymyn Jessen huulille ja hän nyökkäsi.

  
”Olen… olen okei”

* * *

Hanzo makasi myöhemmin illalla sängyssään ja tuijotti kattoon. Hän silitti hetken mahaansa ja vilkuili sitten kelloa, joka lähestyi jo puolta yhtätoista. Hän huokaisi pienesti ja katsoi sitten yöpöydällä olevaa kahta lautasta. Ilta oli mennyt todella hyvin, erinomaisesti. He olivat Jessen kanssa pistäneet laskun puoliksi ja lähteneet kävelemään takaisin päämajalle. Matkalla kuitenkin Hanzon huomion vei upea mustikkakakku erään konditorian näyteikkunassa ja hän tuijotti sitä vähän liiankin kauan. Ja valitettavasti Jesse oli huomannut tämän ja vaati, että he menisivät ostamaan tuon kakun. Siitä seurasi aikamoista vääntöä, mutta lopulta Hanzo oli taas rikkonut yhtä sääntöä ja ilta päättyi siihen, että hän ja Jesse istuivat Hanzon huoneessa syöden kakkua ja jutellen. Se oli romanttista... niin romanttisen... _väärin_.


	6. Chapter 6

Hanzo yritti kovasti nukahtaa sinä iltana. Kello oli 22, kuten aina, kun Hanzo kävi nukkumaan, mutta tänä iltana… se oli vaikeaa. Hän ei saanut unta, koska nyt viimein se todellisuus iski vasten Hanzon kasvoja. Hän oli rikkonut jo niin monia sääntöjä, niin monia, tuhoisia sääntöjä! Hän puristi pienesti peittoa ja tuijotti seinää. Kaikki se ikävä ja paha olo iski hänen päälleen. Ja kun Hanzo mietti tarkemmin… ne kaikki ajatukset olivat osa häntä! Ne kaikki kertoivat hänestä niin paljon! Kaikki muut olivat täydellisiä ihmisen kuvia. Jopa heidän virheensä, pikkuiset virheensä olivat täydellisyyteen hiovia. Joku aivasti liian söpösti, joku käveli vähän hassusti, joku saattoi olla pikkuisen kömpelö. Mutta Hanzo? Hanzo ei ollut mitään. Hänen kaikki ystävänsä olivat niin hyviä jossain. He kaikki osasivat käyttäytyä niin hyvin sosiaalisissa tilanteissa. He kaikki osasivat olla hyviä ystäviä, ymmärsivät, kuuntelivat ja auttoivat. Kyllä Hanzokin yritti! Hän yritti kaikkensa, jotta olisi hyvä ja kunnollinen ystävä! Hän oikeasti yritti, mutta aina hän teki jotain väärin. Aina hänen askeleensa olivat väärät ja väärässä suunnassa. Hän ei osannut tehdä mitään oikein… Entäs Hanzon saavutukset? Muut olivat tehneet elämällään upeita asioita. He olivat nousseet urallaan, hankkineet perheen, lapsia, kaiken! Mutta Hanzo… Hanzo ei ollut tehnyt mitään. Hän oli tappanut veljensä, hylännyt klaaninsa, epäonnistunut kaikessa, mitä hänelle annettiin. Hän ei tulisi koskaan saamaan perhettä, ei lapsia, ei minkäänlaista tulevaisuutta. Mitä hyötyä hänestä muka muille oli? Hanzo näki, miten kiireinen Jessekin oli. Hänellä oli muita ystäviä, muita tuttuja, joiden kanssa viettää aikaa ja vaihdella mielenkiintoisia katseita. Kunpa Jesse tietäisi, miten paljon hän merkkasi Hanzolle. Mutta Hanzoa oli kielletty näyttämästä tunteitaan muille. Hän ei saisi! Se oli viimeinen tikki, että hän näyttäisi tunteitaan kenellekään. Hän ei saisi näyttää toiselle, jos hän oli jotenkin tärkeä Hanzolle. Hanzolla ei saanut olla heikkouksia, mutta Hanzo itse tiesi, että Jesse oli hänen heikkoutensa. Kuten myös Genji. Hanzo vihasi sitä tunnetta. Hän halusi rakastaa ja halusi olla heikko, mutta ei muiden edessä. Ei se kävisi. Hänen tunteensa olivat viallisia. Hän oli vioittunut, surullinen, vihainen, epätäydellinen ja tyhmä ihminen. Mitä vertaa hänellä muka olisi maailmassa? Hän oli sitä paitsi yrittänyt tappaa oman veljensä ja oli valmis luopumaan kaikesta! Jos hän vain olisi jäänyt klaaniin, hän voisi olla nyt koko maailman huipulla. Hän olisi täydellinen ihminen, eikä tällainen rikkinäinen, kyyneliä pidättelevä heikkous. Hän ei halunnut olla heikkous! Hanzo nousi täristen istumaan, puristaen edelleen peittoa ja yrittäen koota ajatuksiaan. Mahaan sattui, päätä huimasi, kyyneleitä vain nousi silmiin. Hän oli valmis räjähtämään itkuun, kun ovelta kuului koputus. Hanzo nosti melkein hätäisesti katseensa ja pyyhki nopeasti silmänsä. Nopeasti, nopeasti…

  
”He-hetki!” hän sanoi, ääni edelleen väristen. Hän nappasi nopeasti hupparinsa tuolilta ja laittoi sen topin päälle, jottei hän kävellyt ovelle vain topissa ja yöhousuissa. Hanzo avasi oven ja ei oikeastaan yllättynyt, kun näki Jessen, ”hei, mitä sinä-”

  
”Olet itkenyt”, Jesse sanoi yllättyneenä.

  
”En ole!” Hanzo kiisti sen heti, ”mi-minä… laitoin naamavoidetta ja sitä meni hieman silmään. Silmäni vuosivat” Jesse katsoi häntä jopa loukkaantuneena. Hän ja Hanzo olivat nykyään niin läheisiä ja silti Hanzo ei suostunut itkemään hänen edessään tai edes _myöntämään_ , että oli itkenyt. Jesse vain pudisteli päätään huokaisten ja tunki itsensä sisälle ilman Hanzon lupaa. Hän sulki oven perässään.

  
”Kuulehan, huckleberry… sinä olet itkenyt ja koska minä välitän sinusta, haluan tietää, miksi”, Jesse sanoi. Hanzo vain pudisti hämmentyneenä päätään ja sanoi:

  
”E-et sinä välitä minusta” tämä sai Jessen räpyttelemään silmiään entistä ihmeissään.

  
”Miten niin en välitä?” hän kysyi, ”o-olenko antanut itsestäni jonkinlaisen kuvan, etten muka välittäisi?”

  
”On sinulla muitakin! Sinulla on ihmisiä, joista kannattaa välittää enemmän, kuin minusta!” Hanzo sanoi tiukasti, edelleen pidätellen kyynelkanaviaan, ”ihmisiä, jotka ovat parempia, kuin minä!”

  
”Mistä lähtien minä olen laittanut ystäviäni järjestykseen? Hanzo, minä välitän sinusta, sinä olet välitetty”, Jesse sanoi, tällä kertaa ääni paljon pehmeämpänä, ”si-sitäkö itkit? Ettei sinusta välitetä?” Hanzo ei voinut enää kiistää sitä, että hän itki, mutta itkeminen Jessen edessä ei ollut vaihtoehto. Hän kävi vain istumaan sängylle ja huokaisi.

  
”Ajattelin vain… kaikkea… sitä, miten minä en… oikein osaa mitään…” Hanzo sanoi hiljaa.

  
”Tiedät, että tuo on vale”

  
”Ehkä se onkin, mutta minä… mi-minä…” Hanzo aloitti raivoisasti, mutta hänen äänensä murtui lopussa. Hän katsoi hiljaa lattiaa ja puristi käsiään nyrkkiin, ”Jesse… miksen minä ole hyvä ihminen? Miksen minä ole minkään arvoinen?”

  
”Miten niin… minkään arvoinen?” Jesse kysyi ja Hanzo nosti tummat silmänsä häneen. Hän vastasi ääni taas väristen surkeana:

  
”Ka-katso nyt sinua! Olet tuollainen charmikas ilopilleri, aina valmiina auttamaan ja kannustamaan muita! Ihan helvetin täydellinen ja hieno ihminen ja minä…” Hanzo tunsi ne, hän tunsi ne kyyneleet silmissään, ”mi-minä olen niin rikki. Niin rikkinäinen ihminen, että se ihan sattuu. E-etten voi ikinä tarjota sinulle minkäänlaista lohdutusta tai apua, koska minua on oltava auttamassa koko ajan. Olen surkea veli ja surkea ystävä… Koska te tiedätte, että minulta on turha pyytää apua… ko-koska en osaa auttaa” Hanzo tuijotti lattiaa, tuntien, miten kyyneleet tipahtelivat hänen silmistään kokolattiamatolle. Hän sulki hetkeksi silmänsä, kunnes tunsi lämpimän kosketuksen polvellaan. Kun hän seuraavan kerran avasi silmänsä ja käänsi katseensa, hän näki Jessen vieressään. Jotenkin se paha olo, minkä Hanzo koki jonkinlaiseksi mustaksi öljyksi hänen sydämessään, alkoi valua pois.

  
”Hanzo… minä huomaan, että sinä elät paljon ristiriidassa omien sääntöjesi ja olettamustesi kanssa. Sinä olet kasvanut ympäristössä, joka on rikkonut sinua omilla säännöillään ja ajatuksillaan”, Jesse kuiskasi, ”se, että olet heikko tai rikkinäinen tai että sinuun sattuu… siellä ympäristössä se nähtiin pahana asiana, mutta se on vain merkki siitä, että sinä olet ihminen, Hanzo. Sinä olet inhimillinen ja minusta tuntuu, että sinä ymmärrät kaikista parhaiten meistä, mitä paha olo tekee ihmiselle. Mitä masennus ja siihen liittyvät ajatukset tekevät ihmiselle. Mutta silti sinä olet tässä. Otit askeleen eteenpäin, paikkaan, jossa sinut on jo osittain leimattu murhaajaksi. Ja näytit, ettet todellakaan ole sitä” Hanzo tunsi, miten Jesse otti hänen molemmista käsistään kiinni ja painoin hellän suudelman niille, nostaen sitten lämpimät, rakkautta täynnä olevat silmänsä Hanzoon, ”sinä autat minua niin paljon, Hanzo. Vietät aikaa kanssani, naurat vitseilleni, pelastat minut tukalasta tilanteista tehtävillä… olet maailman parasta seuraa. Olet täällä auttamassa veljeäsi ja tukemassa häntä. Annat hänelle uuden perheen. Minä tiedän sen! Kun Genji oli nuorempi, hän oli yhtä surullinen, kuin sinä. Hän saattoi joskus herätä yöllä siihen, että näki painajaisia ja huusi sinun nimeäsi. Hän ehkä halveksui sinua, mutta sydämessään kaipasi. Ja nyt hän on saanut sinut takaisin. Älä koskaan epäile sitä, Hanzo Shimada, älä koskaan epäile, etteikö sinua tarvittaisi” Hanzo tuijotti jopa hieman lumoutuneena Jesseä, huomaamatta, että hänen poskelleen valui taas yksi, viaton kyynel. Hanzo säpsähti tosin sitä, kuin pelästyen, mutta aivan yhtäkkiä hän tunsi Jessen käden poskellaan ja kuiskaavan; ”shh… anna sen valua. Se on juuri merkki siitä, että sinä todella olet ihminen, Hanzo. Olet inhimillinen. Anna sen valua…”

  
”Mu-mutta tunteeni…”

  
”…ovat hyvästä. Ei hätää, huckleberry”, Jesse kuiskasi. Hanzo katsoi hetken Jesseä silmiin ja antaen kyynelten lopulta valua. Hän painautui varovasti miestä vasten ja alkoi hieman rutistaa. Jesse tuoksui juuri siltä, miltä Hanzo olettikin hänen tuoksuvan; sikarilta, Jessen partavedeltä, hieman omenapiirakalta… ja kodilta. Se oli erikoinen tuoksu, varsinkin kodin tuoksu. Hanzo ei osannut ihan kuvailla, mikä siinä oli niin kodintuoksuista tai miltä se oikeastaan edes tuoksui, mutta… se oli koti. Ehkä vanha puu tai jokin muu. Vastaleikattu nurmi? Ei ehkä… enemmänkin… kirsikankukat. Miten mies, joka oli kotoisin Texasista, pystyi tuoksumaan samalle, kuin Hanamuran kauniit kesäyöt? Ehkä siksi, että Hanzo todella koki kotinsa olevan Jessen kanssa.

  
”Miksi tulit tänne, Jesse?” Hanzo kysyi lopulta, kun oli saanut vieritettyä loputkin kyyneleet ja irrottautui Jessen halauksesta. Hän huomasi miehen tosiaan itsekin olevan vain topissa ja yöhousuissa. Hänellä ei ollut edes hattuaan päässään vaan oli selkeästi aikeissa käydä nukkumaan. Silloin Hanzo huomasi Jessen punastuvan ja hieman empivän sanojaan. Hän halusi tehdä jotain erikoista…

  
”Mi-minä… ajattelin tulla tuota… kysymään… Minun olisi pitänyt kysyä tätä jo aiemmin tänään”, Jesse sanoi naurahtaen ja hieroi niskaansa. Niin… aiemmin tänään Jesse ja Hanzo olivat taas istuneet Hanzon huoneessa. Tällä kertaa tosin he olivat pelanneet korttia, ”mieleeni vain juolahti, että… haluaisitko kenties tämän yön nukkua minun vieressäni?” Hanzo kohotti kulmiaan. Halusiko Jesse McCree nukkua hänen vieressään? Hanzo vähän ajattelinkin, että Jesse olisi varmaan se, joka ehdottaisi asiaa ensimmäisenä. He olivat molemmat ajatelleet sitä ja melkein ehdottaneet toisilleen. Tänäänkin korttipelin keskellä Jesse meinasi ehdottaa sitä, mutta sanat juuttuivat kurkkuun – samalla tavalla, kuin Hanzonkin sanat joskus. Hanzo loi samanlaisen hellän ja lempeän hymyn huulilleen ja kuiskasi:

  
”Pitäisin siitä, Jesse” ja niin jännitys laukesi Jessenkin naamalta ja hän alkoi myös hymyillä.

  
”Tu-tuota… haluatko nukkua täällä vai minun huoneessani?” Hanzo oli pari kertaa käynyt Jessen huoneessa. Se oli ihan kiva huone, sisustettu, kuten lehmipojat yleensä sisustivat. Mutta Hanzo piti enemmän omasta huoneestaan näköalan vuoksi. Huoneissa sängyt olivat yleensä ikkunan vieressä ja Hanzonkin nukahtaessa hän pystyi katselemaan ulos ikkunasta korkean sängyn vuoksi. Mutta Jessen huoneessa ikkuna näytti päämajan etupihalle eli näkymät olivat aika vaisut verrattuna Hanzon ikkunaan, josta näki upeasti merelle. Tähdet ja kaikki…

  
”Voisimmeko nukkua täällä?” Hanzo ehdotti. Jesse suostui tähän ideaan. Hän kävi kylpyhuoneessa hieman pesemässä kasvojaan, kun Hanzo asettui jo pehmeälle sängylleen. Hänellä oli ikävä kyllä vain yksi täkki, mutta Hanzo tiesi, että hän tulisi nukkumaan ihan kiinni Jessessä. Hän oli valmistautunut olemaan joko pieni lusikka tai sitten iso – aivan sama, kunhan hän sai vain olla kiinni Jessessä. Tai sitten he vain painautuisivat rinta vasten toisiaan. Kuka tahansa olisi tässä tilanteessa varmasti jännittänyt tai pelännyt, kun pääsi nukkumaan ihastuksensa kanssa, mutta Hanzo tiesi jo nyt, ettei ihastus ollut yksipuolista. Joten, kun he kaksi kävivät sänkyyn peiton alle ja Hanzo sammutti valot, hänen katseensa törmäsi heti Jesseen. He katselivat toisiaan silmiin ja molemmat hymyilivät hieman.

  
”Onko iltasatua?” Jesse kuiskasi ja virnisti pienesti. Hanzo tunsi naurahtavansa pehmeästi ja pohti hetken. No tuota… olihan hänellä! Hänellähän juuri oli eräs vanha japanilainen iltasatu, jota hänellekin kerrottiin aikoinaan. Sitä kerrottiin oikeastaan Tanabata-juhlapäivänä, jota juhlittiin Japanissa heinäkuussa.

  
”On eräs romanttinen… ei kai haittaa, jos se on hieman ällösöpö?” Hanzo kuiskasi virnistäen ja Jesse vuorostaan naurahti.

  
”Ei haittaa yhtään, anna mennä vaan”, Jesse kuiskasi. Hanzo toivoi, ettei Jesse nukahtaisi kesken tarinan, koska hänen piti tehdä jotain vielä tänä iltana. Hän oli luvannut itselleen, että tänään hän ottaisi uuden askeleen. Hän ottaisi Jessen omakseen, hän halusi miehen itselleen ja hän tiesi sen. Hanzo kosketti ihan pienesti ja varovaisesti Jessen poskea ja alkoi kertoa:

  
”Tanabata on niin sanottu tähtijuhla Japanissa. Sitä vietetään erään romanttisen tarinan muistoksi… Vega ja Altair-tähdet edustavat rakastavaisia, jotka saivat tavata toisiaan vain kerran vuodessa, kunhan taivas oli selkeä. Ompelija prinsessa Orihime kutoi kauniita vaatteita taivaallisen joen varrella, jota me kutsumme linnunradaksi. Koska prinsessa työskenteli niin kovasti, hänestä tuli ennen pitkään surullinen ja epätoivoinen kaiken rakkauden suhteen. Hänen isänsä, joka oli taivaan jumala, rakasti häntä kovasti ja järjesti hänelle tapaamisen Linnunradan toisella puolella asuvan lehmänhoitajan Hikoboshin kanssa. He kaksi rakastuivat välittömästi ja menivät naimisiin. Heidän rakkautensa ja omistautumisensa olivat niin syviä, että Orihime lopetti kudonnan ja Hikoboshi antoi lehmiensä vaeltaa taivaassa. Orihimen isä raivoistui tästä niin, että kielsi rakastavaisen rakkauden, mutta Orihime toivoi isänsä antavan heidän rakkaudelleen mahdollisuuden. Orihimen isä suostui, että kielletyn rakkauden lapset saisivat tavata kerran joka vuosi; seitsemäs päivä seitsemännettä kuuta. Tosin juuri sillä ehdolla, että Orihime palaisi kutomaan linnunrataa. Ensimmäinen tapaaminen ei kuitenkaan mennyt, kuten rakastavaiset olivat suunnitelleet. Joki, jonka varrella Orihime kutoi, oli aivan liian suuri ylittää. Orihime oli niin epätoivoinen, että parvi harakoita lensi paikalle ja teki hänelle sillan. Sanotaan, että jos Tanabatan aikana sataa, harakkaparvi ei tule eivätkä rakastavaiset voi tavata sinä vuonna. Se on rakkauden juhla…” Jesse hymyili koko ajan, kun Hanzo kertoi tarinaa, eikä hän näyttänyt yhtään väsymyksen merkkejä. Hän oli enemmänkin kiinnostunut… Jesse painautui lähemmäs ja kuiskasi:

  
”Se oli kaunis tarina… Sanotko siis, että jos me olisimme Orihime ja Hikoboshi, mekään emme tapaisi kuin kerran vuodessa? Ja jos silloin sataisi, niin emme tapaisi ollenkaan?” Hanzo naurahti, pieni puna kohoten poskilleen.

  
”Luuletko, että minä antaisin pienen sateen silloinkaan haitata?” hän kuiskasi ja meni lähemmäs. Hänen kätensä painautui paremmin Jessen poskea vasten ja hän alkoi silittää, kuin testaten, pitikö Jesse siitä. Ja hymystä päätellen hän piti, hän todella piti kaikesta, mitä Hanzo vain saattoi tehdä. Voi, mitä Hanzo voisikaan tehdä Jesselle…

  
”Ja luuletko, etten minä siinä tapauksessa uisi sen kirotun joen läpi?” Jesse kuiskasi. He olivat niin lähellä toisiaan, hymyt hyytyen, mutta syystä. Heidän molempien huulet värisivät pienesti, valmiina suutelemaan toisiaan.

  
”Se on linnunrata, Jesse”, Hanzo kuiskasi ja yllättyi hieman, kun Jessen molemmat kädet nousivat hänen poskilleen, silittäen niitä peukaloillaan. Jessen proteesikäsi ei ollut kylmä, kuten Hanzo oli jo aiemmin huomannut, vaan juuri lämmin. Ei tietenkään yhtä lämmin, kuin Jessen oma käsi ja keho, mutta… silti se oli jotenkin hellä ja täydellinen. Hanzo henkäisi pienesti, mutta antoi oman kätensä laskeutua silittämään Jessen rintaa. Jesse hiveli jo huulillaan Hanzon huulia ja kuiskasi lopulta henkäisten:

  
”Uisin silti… vaikka koko linnunradan läpi” ja hän painautui suutelemaan Hanzoa. Suudelma oli aluksi nopea, jopa kiihkeä, mutta lopulta se oli rakkaudentäyteinen, hellä… Se kertoi niin paljon. Hanzo pystyi tuntemaan siinä kaiken sen tunteen, mitä Jesse oli pidellyt sisällään. Ja jotenkin pienestä ihastumisesta oli kasvanut enemmän, jotain suurempaa. Hanzo tiesi, ettei yksi suudelma riittänyt, vaan sitä odotti uusi suudelma ja taas uusi. Pian he olivat kietoutuneet toisiinsa, Jesse kietoen kätensä tiukasti Hanzon ympärille, Hanzo taas upottaen kätensä Jessen hiuksiin ja hivellen niitä. Lopulta he vetäisivät huulensa irti henkäisten ja katsoivat toisiaan ehkä jopa hieman säikähtäneinä. Tapahtuiko tuo juuri? Lopulta he kuitenkin naurahtivat, kuin rakastuneet hölmöt. Voi, sitähän he olivat… rakastuneita hölmöjä. Tai ehkä eivät ihan vielä rakastuneita, mutta… pahasti ihastuneita. Ja se tuntui niin ihanalle! Se tuntui Hanzon mahassa perhosina, olla Jessen lähellä tällä tavalla. He rutistivat toisiaan ja naurahtivat uudestaan, painaen otsansa yhteen.

  
”Olemmeko nyt siis… virallisesti niitä poikaystäviä?” Hanzo kysyi ja Jesse naurahti. Hän alkoi suukotella Hanzon poskea, ihan niin kuin rakastunut hölmö…

  
”Olemme”, Jesse kuiskasi hymyillen, ”hitto, me olemme, huckleberry”


	7. Chapter 7

Päivät kuluivat kuin siivillä. Hanzo koki elämänsä jotenkin taas… elämisen arvoiseksi. Ja kaikista eniten hän halusi kiittää siitä Jesseä. He alkoivat tahdittaa päiväänsä molempien puolesta ja nyt he alkoivat myös nukkua samassa huoneessa. Jos he sattuivat katselemaan Hanzon huoneessa elokuvaa, he jäivät sinne nukkumaan. Joskus pariskunta tosin halusi yksityisyyttä ja nukkuivat silloin Jessen huoneessa, joka oli hieman kauempana muista. He eivät olleet vielä tehneet mitään seksuaalista, sillä molemmat halusivat edetä rauhassa ja toisiaan kunnioittaen. Jesse tiesi Hanzon säännöistä ja Hanzo oli kerran ne jo luetellut Jesselle. Jesse vain nauroi niille ja kertoi olevansa aika _syntinen_ , kun oli viekoitellut Hanzon pois siveyden tieltä. Hanzo oli vain lyönyt Jesseä tyynyllä. Mutta ai luoja, että hän oli onnellinen Jessen kanssa. Joka aamu hän sai herätä toisen ihmisen viereltä. Ja jos kelloa ei ollut soimassa, kuten joka arkipäivä, niin Hanzosta tuntui ihanalta vain herätä aikaisemmin, kuin Jesse ja katsella, miten hän nukkui rauhallisesti kuorsaten Hanzon kainalossa. Arkipäivinä taas Hanzo heräsi jo ennen kelloa ja suukotteli rakkaansa hereille. Heillä oli kymmenisen minuuttia aikaa pienelle suudelmahetkelle sängyssä. Ja Hanzo rakasti niitä hetkiä! He tekivät aamupalaa yhdessä ja välillä kesken harjoitusten piipahtivat toistensa radoilla. Toisaalta taas Hanzo nautti omasta ajastaan radalla nyt, kun hänellä oli poikaystävä. Jessen kanssa oli ihanaa, mutta pieni itsenäisyys teki heille ihan hyvää jo suhteen alkuvaiheessa. Eikä keneltäkään jäänyt epäselväksi heidän suhteensa. Viimeistään siinä vaiheessa, kun Hanzo kutsui Jesseä vahingossa hellyttelynimellä sanalla _rakkaani_ aamupalapöydässä, kissa oli nostettu pöydälle. Genji oli tietenkin kaikista iloisin asiasta, mutta hän piti kunnon saarnan; _Hanzoa kohtelet sitten kunnolla, McCree! Hän on parasta, mitä sinulle on koskaan tapahtunut_ , oli Genji sanonut tiukasti ja Jesse vain virnisteli, luvaten pitää Hanzoa kuin kukkaa kämmenellä. Se oli Hanzosta herttaista, että Genji oli niin tarkka isoveljensä rakkaussuhteista. Kaikki meni hyvin, kuin elokuvissa, kunnes… Jessen oli lähdettävä tehtävälle Lenan kanssa. Jesse olisi poissa Hanzon luota kokonaiset 48 tuntia! Se oli _kamalaa_. Vasta silloin Hanzo tajusi, miten paljon hän todella kaipasi Jessen lämpöä. Kun hän katseli, miten Jesse käveli laukkunsa kanssa kohti lentokonetta… Tuli niin orpo olo! Toki Jesse juoksi vielä lentokoneen rappusilta nopeasti suutelemaan Hanzoa, ennen kuin hän lähti, mutta silti! Hanzo oli niin alkuhuumassa ja niin raka- _ihastunut_ , että parin päivän ero tuntui kauhealta. Jesse lupasi soittaa aina, kun pystyi, mutta tehtävä oli niin nopeatempoinen ja täynnä toimintaa, että tuskin hän kerkeäisi. Ja Hanzo ymmärsi sen; työ ennen huvia. Hän, jos kuka, ymmärsi sen todella.

* * *

Hanzo palasi huoneeseensa illalla salitreenin jälkeen ja kävi makaamaan sängylle. Ikävä, ikävä, ikävä… Hän otti kännykkänsä esille ja selasi hetken kuvia. Eniten häntä hymyilytti selfie, jonka hän ja Jesse olivat ottaneet toissa päivänä. He olivat kiivenneet päämajan korkeimman rakennuksen päälle katselemaan auringonlaskua ja ottaneet samalla söpön pariskuntaselfien. Hanzo suunnitteli tulostavansa sen, pistävänsä sen kehyksiin ja asettavansa sen yöpöydälle. Silloinkin, kun Jesse olisi poissa, Hanzo voisi muistaa heidän ihanat yhteiset juttunsa. Niin… Jesse… Hanzo siirsi katseensa takaisin kattoon ja vilkaisi sitten tuoliaan. Hänen silmänsä suurenivat. Jessen huppari! Hänen hupparinsa, jossa oli Overwatchin logo ja selässä luki _McCree_. Voi luojaaa! Hanzo nousi nopeasti ylös ja nappasi hupparin syleilyynsä, haistellen sitä. Mmh… Jessen tuoksu, sama kotoisa tuoksu, johon Hanzo joka ilta nukahti. Hanzo kävi istumaan takaisin sängylle, pukien hupparin toppinsa päälle ja käyden taas makaamaan sängylle. Hän haisteli sitä lisää. Jesse ei tuoksunut pelkästään kodille, vaan hänessä oli sellainen tietynlainen maskuliinisuus, joka viehätti Hanzoa. Jesse McCree oli komea ja seksikäs mies, juuri sellainen, josta Hanzo oli nuorena haaveillut. Vaikka Hanzo ei ollut vielä nähnyt Jesseä alasti, hän oli silti ihan varma, että kaikkien niiden armoreiden ja vaatekerrosten alla oli mitä treenatuin kroppa. Ja parasta tässä oli se, että Jesse nimenomaan oli paksu. Ei sillä tavalla painonsa suhteen vaan hänellä oli hyvin paksut lihakset. Hänen reitensä varsinkin… Koska Hanzo oli pienikokoinen, mutta hyvin lihaksikas, hän yleensä kiinnosti pitkiä ja hoikkia miehiä. Sellaisia miehiä, joita Hanzo itse voisi rutistaa ja joille esitellä lihaksikasta kehoaan. Mutta Jesse? Voi, Jesse ei todellakaan ollut hoikka mies. Hän haastoi Hanzon lihaksikkuuden ja se, jos mikä viehätti Hanzoa. Mitä enemmän Hanzo ajatteli Jessen kehoa, sitä enemmän hän… _kiihottui_. Hanzo alkoi tuntea, miten hänen kehonsa kuumeni. Hän kosketti varovasti alavatsaansa. Ei, ei… se oli väärin. Hänen ei pitäisi tehdä mitään siveetöntä! Hänen ei pitäisi kosketella itseään ja ajatella Jessen kehoa. Mutta ai luoja, miten kiihottava ajatus se oli; Hanzo rikkoi klaaninsa sääntöjä Jessen vuoksi – tehden jotain _tuhmaa_. Hanzo oli joskus nuorena sulanut ajatukselle, että hänen ikkunastaan kiipeäisi yhtäkkiä joku komea lehmipoika ja he tekisivät ties mitä syntisiä tekoja koko yön – salaa Hanzon klaanilta, salaa Hanzon veljeltä, salaa Hanzon tiukalta mieleltä… Hanzo oli tehnyt sen kerran, hän oli kerran masturboinut juuri tälle samaiselle ajatukselle. Ja nyt vasta Hanzo tajusi, miten hänellä _oli hyvänen aika jokin juttu lehmipoikiin_! Hän unelmoi lehmipojista, juuri Jessen kaltaisista stetsonmiehistä, jotka ratsastivat hevosilla, puhuivat korviin sattuvalla aksentilla ja polttivat sikaria – ihan niin kuin Jesse! Joka tapauksessa silloin Hanzo oli myöntänyt masturboinnin isälleen, joten Sojiro alkoi pakottaa poikansa kylmiin kylpyihin joka aamu ja ilta. Lisäksi hänen ovensa vartiointia tuplattiin ja vartijat kuulisivat, jos Hanzo yrittäisi tehdä jotain. Rangaistus ei ollut kovin paha, mutta sen jälkeen ei Hanzo ollut koskenut itseensä. Nuorena, jos hän näki märkiä unia mahdollisista lehmipojista, hänellä oli oma paljunsa parvekkeellaan, johon hän meni rauhoittumaan ja herättämään itseään tyhmistä unista. Aikuisena hän teki sen kylmien suihkujen kautta, mutta tänään… Hänen haaveilunsa meni aivan uudelle tasolle. Ennen hän vain haaveili satunnaisista miehistä – tummista, vaaleista, aasialaisista ja läntisistä, mutta nyt… Hänen ajatuksensa kulkivat täsmälleen vain ja ainoastaan Jesse McCreessä. Ja juuri Jessen rajoja rikkovan luonteen vuoksi, myös Hanzo halusi rikkoa rajojaan. _Hän halusi masturboida ja ajatella Jesseä, voi luoja_.

  
”Olet kauhea ihminen, Hanzo Shimada”, hän kuiskasi itselleen ja työnsi sitten kätensä housuihin. Hän säpsähti pienesti sitä, miten kovana hän jo oli ottaen huomioon, että hänen ajatuksensa Jessestä olivat vasta ideatasolla. Hän hitaasti työnsi boksereitaan pois ja otti omastaan varman otteen, hieroen aluksi. Pieni voihkaisu karkasi Hanzon huulilta ja hän sulki silmänsä, painaen taas nenänsä Jessen huppariin ja imien sen tuoksua. Hänen mielikuvituksensa lähti harhailemaan.

_Jesse tulisi kotiin, hän olisi hikinen ja täynnä adrenaliinia tehtävän jälkeen, mutta ei suinkaan väsynyt. Hän olisi valmis uudelle tehtävälle ja uusi tehtävä olisikin nyt Hanzo Shimada. Jesse kävelisi Hanzon huoneeseen koputtamatta. Hanzo olisi viattomana lukemassa sängyllä. Jesse lukitsisi oven nopeasti, heittäen päällysvaatteet pois. Hetken hän olisi paikallaan, kunnes hän hyökkäisi Hanzon kimppuun, kuin eläin, ja kaataisi hänet sängylle. He suutelisivat kiihkeästi, repien toistensa vaatteita pois. Suudelmat suulla siirtyisivät leualle, kaulalle, rinnalle… alemmas, alemmas, alemmas. Jesse koskettaisi Hanzon poskea, kun tämä painuisi Jessen jalkojen väliin, valmiina ottamaan suihin. Hän halusi tuntea Jessen oman hänen kielellään ja kurkussaan. Hän halusi, että Jesse naisi hänen suutaan adrenaliinin suuresta vaikutuksesta._

Hanzon käden vauhti kiihtyi kovemmaksi ja hän yritti saada lisää tuoksua Jessen hupparista. Hän piilotti äänensä, kuin kuvitellen, että edelleen vartijat seisoisivat hänen ovensa ulkopuolella ja kuuntelisivat, oliko syntinen Shimada taas puuhissaan. Hanzo ei halunnut avata silmiään. Hän _halusi_ ajatella olevansa taas Shimada-klaanissa. Hän piti vaarallisuudesta, hän piti kiinnijäämisen riskistä. Hän piti siitä, että yksi vartijoista yhtäkkiä vain ryntäisi sisälle ja ehkäpä liittyisi Hanzon seur… Ei, tämä näytelmä oli kokonaan Jesselle. Muille hahmoille ei ollut sijaa. Jesse oli päätähti ja Hanzo tämän syntisen näytelmän armoton ohjaaja, käsikirjoittaja ja tuottaja.

_Hanzoa kiihotti ajatus siitä, että Jesse laukeaisi hänen suuhunsa, täyttäisi hänen kurkkunsa ja poskensa täyteen, mutta Hanzo tiesi, että hän halusi Jessen siemenet jonnekin ihan muualle. Niinpä hän nousi itse ylös, nousten Jessen lantion päälle. Hänen maailmassaan ei ollut nyt aikaa avaamiselle tai liukuvoiteelle. Hänen maailmassaan Hanzo oli aina avonainen Jesselle tai sitten hän oli odottanut Jesseä, laittanut vibraattorin sisäänsä ja pitänyt huolen, että he pääsisivät heti päätehtävään Jessen palattua. Hanzo laskeutui alas ja alkoi ratsastamaan cowboylla. Niinhän ne sanoivat, säästä hevonen ja ratsasta cowboylla. Ja sitä Hanzo teki! Ai luoja, miten hän tekikään sitä. Jesse täytti hänet niin hyvin, täytti hänet viimeistä pintaa myöten. Hanzo ratsasti kovemmin ja kovemmin, mutta eniten häntä kiihotti ajatus siitä, miten Jesse voihkisi hänelle. Hänen tumma äänensä kehottaisi Hanzoa ratsastamaan nopeammin. Tumma ääni murahtelisi ja voihkisi ja tärisisi…_

Hanzo meinasi laueta ajatukselle. Niin… Jessen ääni. Jessen pyhä, mutta niin syntinen ääni. Se oli kuin hunajaa, kuin kuuma veitsi leikaten voita. Ja tässä tapauksessa Hanzo oli se voi, koska hän oli sulaa aina, kun kuuli sen äänen. Hän oli sulaa nytkin, mutta tässä tapauksessa nautinnosta. Hänen kätensä vauhti oli hirmuinen ja hän tiesi, että hän tarvitsi vain yhden, yhden pienen fantasia-ajatuksen, joka veisi hänet rajan yli. Yksi pieni…

_Jesse nousisi ylemmäs ja yhtäkkiä tarraisi kiinni Hanzon perseestä, puristaen sitä oikealla kädellään. Samalla tavalla, miten hän välillä puristi stressipalloaan, joka piti hänet erossa liiallisesta polttamisesta. Hän puristaisi kovemmin ja kuiskaisi sitten Hanzon korvaan:_

_  
”Tule minulle, huckleberry”_

Hanzo laukesi… ihan liian lujaa. Hän voihki myös, kuin kaikkien pornoelokuvien tähdet. Hän ei pystynyt pidättelemään ääntään eikä liioin omaa kehoaan. Se tärisi vuosien pidättelyn seurauksena. Se tärisi hyvänmielen hormonin liiallisesta annoksesta. Se tärisi _Jesse McCreestä_. Hanzolla meni hetki tulla alas pilvilinnoistaan. Hän tuijotti useamman minuutin kattoon, pidellen omaa jäsentään kädessään, hieroen siitä viimeisetkin mällit ulos, mitä hän vain sai, kunnes se alkoi olemaan liian herkkä pideltäväksi. Hän veti henkeä ja yritti prosessoida mitä oli juuri käynyt. Hän oli masturboinut ja koskenut itseensä vasten siveellisyyden sääntöjä ja oli samalla luonut lähes kiiltokuvamaisen fantasian hänen ja Jesse McCreen ensimmäisestä kerrasta. Ja ennen kaikkea… _Hanzon_ ensimmäisestä kerrasta. Karu todellisuus iski vasten kasvoja; Hanzo oli neitsyt. Hän oli neitsyt, vaikka tiesi seksistä yllättävän paljon, kiitos oppikirjojen. Mutta… ei hitto. Hanzo laski katseensa alas ja katsoi, miten hänen mahansa ja osittain toppinsa oli valkoisen nesteen peitossa. Hän nousi salamannopeasti ja heitti kaikki vaatteensa – Jessen hupparia myöten – pyykkikoriin. Eikä hän todellakaan aikonut odottaa aamuun, vaan puki yukatan päälleen, otti vadin ja alkoi heti pestä vaatteitaan kylpyhuoneessa. Hän puristi vadin reunaa melkein raivoisasti ja sillä aikaa, kun vaatteet likosivat, hän kävi suihkussa. Suihku kesti melkein tunnin eikä Hanzoa edes hävettänyt mikään veden tuhlaaminen. Häntä hävetti äskeinen, mitä oli juuri tehnyt. Hän oli masturboinut, mikä oli itsessään jo iso rikos. Lisäksi hän oli masturboinut poikaystävälleen, joka ei edes tiennyt tästä. Ja kaikista pahinta oli se, että hän oli masturboinut haistellen poikaystävänsä hupparia ja vielä lauennut osittain sille! Hanzoa hävetti, hän vihasi itseään tällä hetkellä vielä enemmän. Hän käpertyi sikiöasentoon suihkun lattialle ja toivoi vain, että voisi veden mukana valua viemäriin. _Jessen ei tarvitse tietää_ , hän oli itselleen sanonut, mutta ei hän Jessen reaktiota pelännytkään! Hän pelkäsi oman ikävän puolensa reaktiota. Kun Hanzo oli viimein koonnut itsensä suihkun lattialta ja pukenut yukatan päälleen, hän pisti vaatteet kylpyhuoneen narulle kuivumaan. Kun hän palasi makuuhuoneeseen, hän huomasi kännykkänsä vilkkuvan.

_Yksi vastaamaton puhelu: Jesse <3_

Jesse oli soittanut Hanzolle, kun tämä oli ollut suihkussa! Hanzo vilkaisi kelloon ja huomasi sen olevan jo kohta kaksitoista. Kehtaisiko hän soittaa? Toisaalta taas Hanzo tiesi aikaeron Jesseen olevan jonkinlainen, joten ehkä siellä, missä Jesse oli, oli aamu tai vastaavaa. Niinpä Hanzo otti kännykän ja soitti Jesselle takaisin. Hän oli kuitenkin soittanut vain noin 20 minuuttia sitten. Hanzo pidätti hengitystään, kun hän soitti Jesselle. Noin 8 sekunnin odottelun jälkeen Jesse vastasi. Hanzo kuuli heti hymyn hänen äänestään:

  
”Hei, sweetie! Mitä kauniille rakkaalleni kuuluu?” Hanzo ei pystynyt pidättelemään kyyneliä. Kaikki se häpeä ja ikävä ja se, mitä hän oli tehnyt… se kaikki iskeytyi päin naamaa! Hanzo nieleskeli kyyneliä, kun ne valuivat hänen poskilleen, kunnes hän sanoi tärisevällä äänellä:

  
”Tu-tule pian kotiin, Jesse”


	8. Chapter 8

Jesse oli heti hirvittävän huolestunut kuullessaan Hanzon tärisevän äänen puhelimen toisessa päässä. Hän oli tottunut siihen, että välillä Hanzo sai pieniä itkukohtauksia, mutta tämä vaikutti joltain muulta. Ihan kuin Hanzo olisi tehnyt jotain väärää. Onneksi Jesse sai puhelun lentokoneessa ja sanoi olevansa parin tunnin sisällä takaisin päämajassa. Hanzo päätti odottaa ja hän saikin hieman rauhoiteltua itseään, kun sai puhua Jessen kanssa. Masturboimisesta hän ei kertonut mitään, vaikka Jesse kuinka yritti saada irti syytä, miksi Hanzo itki puhelimessa. _Paha olo_ oli Hanzo vain vastannut ja Jesse tiesi tämän olevan valetta. Niinpä Jesse ei viitsinyt kiusata Hanzoa enempää, vaan ajatteli, että ehkä kasvotusten Hanzo voisi kertoa. Kello oli kaksi yöllä, kun lentokone viimein laskeutui. Jesse lähti nopeasti kohti Hanzon huonetta. Jokaisen agentin huoneeseen oli kädenjälkitunniste ja juuri pari päivää aiemmin Hanzo ja Jesse olivat pyytäneet Athenaa hyväksymään molempien kädenjäljet. Kun Jesse painoi kätensä nopeasti Hanzon huoneen tunnisteelle ja astui sisään, hän ei odottanut näkevänsä tyhjää sänkyä. Yleensä, jos Hanzolla oli jonkinlainen masennuskohtaus, hän pitkän itkemisen jälkeen nukahti sängylle voipuneena. Mutta nyt ääntä kuului suihkusta. Tämän täytyi olla jotain tärkeää, koska Hanzo ei ollut käynyt nukkumaan vaan odotti Jesseä. Jesse kosketti varovasti kylpyhuoneen ovea ja avasi sen.

  
”Hei, muru. Palasin”, hän sanoi hymyillen ja katsoi suihkuverhoa. Hän kuuli Hanzon henkäisyn, kuin säikähdyksenä.

  
”He-hei… odota hetki, käyn suihkussa”, Hanzo pyysi. Jesse vain hymyili ja katseli sitten hetken ympärilleen, huomaten, että Hanzo-rakas oli pessyt hänen hupparinsa.

  
”Voi, muru. Tosi ihanaa sinulta, että viitsit pestä hupparini”, hän huomautti hymyillen ja katsoi siluettia suihkuverhon takana. Vastausta ei kuulunut, vain veden lotinaa ja… aika erikoista saippuan hankaamista kehoa vasten. Melkein maanista sellaista. Jesse kohotti hieman toista kulmaansa, kunnes hän palasi makuuhuoneeseen ja alkoi riisua vaatteitaan. Lopuksi hän otti pyyhkeen Hanzon kaapista ja käveli sen kanssa makuuhuoneeseen, ”saanko liittyä seuraan, beibi?” Jesse virnisti ja silloin Hanzo säpsähti.

  
”E-et!” Hanzo sanoi.

  
”Kultaa… älä nyt häpeä kehoasi. Tiedän, että puhuimme niistä säännöistä, mutta ennen pitkään meidänkin on otettava se uusi askel suhteessamme”, Jesse viekoitteli ja kävi nojaamaan seinään, ”sitä paitsi minä olen varma siitä, että sinulla on mitä kaunein keh-”

  
”Olen likainen!” Hanzo huudahti yhtäkkiä. Silloin Jesse tajusi, ettei Hanzo puhunut nyt mistään ulkoisesta liasta, vaan enemmänkin… henkisestä. Ennen kuin Hanzo kerkesi edes sanoa muuta, Jesse oli vetäissyt suihkuverhon pois tieltä ja katsoi poikaystäväänsä, joka paniikinomaisesti piilotteli vartaloaan, ”Je-Jesse kiltti…”

  
”Hei…” Jesse kuiskasi ja meni lähemmäs. Hän kosketti Hanzon poskea varovasti ja heitti pyyhkeensä lattialle, astuen itsekin suihkun alle. Hanzo ei uskaltanut katsoa Jessen kehoa, vaan käytti kaiken energiansa ja aistinsa oman kehonsa peittelemiseen. Ei… ei… ei! Kunnes yhtäkkiä Jesse otti hänen käsistään kiinni ja veti ne hellästi pois. Taas tuo lempeä hymy, jolle Hanzo suli melkein joka kerta. Hän ei voinut enää piilotella kehoaan Jesseltä, vaikka kuinka halusikin. Ja kyllä Jesse oli oikeassa myös siinä toisessa asiassa; eivät he voisi elää selibaatissa. Hanzo tiesi jo nyt, että vaikka Jesse kuinka pitäisi Hanzosta, ei hän suostuisi suhteeseen ilman seksiä. Tai ehkä myöhemmin, ehkä joskus Jesse olisi valmis sitoutumaan lupaukseen. Mutta toistaiseksi, näin alkuhuumassa, Hanzo tiesi, että hän tulisi menettämään neitsyytensä Jesselle ja se oli vain ajan kysymys, milloin. Ehkä jopa nyt keskellä yötä suihkussa! Tämä ajatus sai Hanzon osittain panikoimaan päätöksiään, ”sinulla on kaunis keho… saisinko nähdä sen?” Jesse ihan pyysi. Hanzo laski käsiään enemmän ja näytti lopulta kehonsa Jesselle. _Marmorinen keho_ , oli Jesse joskus kuvaillut, kun oli nähnyt Hanzon vaihtamassa paitaa. Vanhempi mies oli vain sähähtänyt poikaystävälleen ja laittanut nopeasti paidan päälle. Mutta oliko Hanzon keho muka todella marmorinen ja sellainen, joka kuuluisi museoon? Ei, ei ollut. Ei ainakaan Hanzon omasta mielestä. Mutta hän ei voinut kiistää itseään tai Jessen kosketusta, kun miehen sormet hivelivät hänen lihaksikkaita käsivarsiaan ja tatuointia. Jessen ote oli niin hellä, niin yksinkertainen ja silti… jollain tavalla kuuma. Kun Hanzo viimein löysi itselleen rohkeutta hyväksyä kehoaan Jessen kosketuksessa, hän alkoi samalla kiinnittää huomiotaan myös Jessen kehoon. Ja se oli juuri sitä, mitä hän oli toivonutkin; adrenaliinista ja parin päivän toimintaputkesta uupunut treenattu keho… Vahvat lihakset, vahvat käsivarret. Niistä Hanzo piti! Ja kun he menivät lähemmäs toisiaan ja Hanzo sai sormenpäillään hivellä Jessen selkää… se, jos mikä, oli henkeäsalpaavaa. Hetken ajan Hanzo vain kosketteli Jessen selkää, kunnes hän vei käsiään alemmas ja henkäisi pienesti tuntiessaan, miten treenattu takapuoli hänellä oli. Voi luoja, mitä asioita Hanzo halusi tehdä Jesselle. Ja Jessen innokkaasta kosketuksesta päätelleen myös hänellä oli mielessä jotain erityistä. Mutta silti Jesse ei työntänyt Hanzoa suihkun seinää vasten, hän ei alkanut suudella kiihkeästi tai puristellut Hanzoa intiimeistä paikoista. Hän vain silitti ja tuntui nauttivan siitä, kun he molemmat saivat tutustua kehoihinsa.

  
”Sinulla on kaunis keho, Jesse”, Hanzo kuiskasi ja kuuli, miten Jesse naurahti Hanzon ajatukselle. Hän ei näyttänyt olevan samaa mieltä… Mutta Hanzo vaikka takoisi Jessen päähän, että kyllä, hänellä oli yksi kauneimpia kehoja, mitä Hanzo oli eläessään nähnyt, ”älä yhtään naura siinä, se on totta”

  
”Oletko vihainen, etten usko?” Jesse kuiskasi virnistäen ja Hanzo nosti katseensa miehen silmiin, sanoen jopa kuolemanvakavasti:

  
”Olen! Jos minun kuuluu hyväksyä kehoni ja hyväksyä sen kauneus, niin kuuluu sinunkin. Et voi opettaa minulle asioita, joita et itse osaa” Jesse vain hymyili tälle Hanzon ärhäkälle käskylle, kunnes sanoi:

  
”Hyvä on, muru. Minulla _on_ kaunis keho. Mutta miksi ihmeessä itkit tänään puhelimessa? Kehosiko takia vai…?” Hanzo tunsi punan kohoavan poskilleen. Hänellä meni vielä hetki oman kehonsa hyväksymisessä, mutta äskeinen hermoromahdus masturboimisen takia tuntui nyt… jo vähän turhalta. Miten Jesse reagoisi? Hanzon ilkeä mieli yritti sanoa, että Jesse suuttuisi ja jättäisi Hanzon, mutta Hanzo hyvä sekä paha puoli tiesivät, ettei Jesse suuttuisi mistään tuollaisesta. Ei hän voisi, koska hän oli Jesse McCree – tällä hetkellä Hanzon henkilökohtainen seksiterapeutti.

  
”Minä… kun sinun hupparisi jäi tänne ja…” Hanzo yritti selittää ilman, että sanat takertuisivat kurkkuun, ”se-se tuoksui ihan sinulta ja minulla oli niin kova ikävä, niin…” Hanzo rukoili, että Jesse ymmärtäisi näistä sanoista, koska hän ei voisi ikinä sanoa ääneen _hei, masturboin ajatellen sinua_. Hanzo oli nyt jo häpeästä ihan tulipunainen. Jesse, Hanzon onneksi, kuitenkin ymmärsi heti ja hänen huulilleen nousi virne, ”ä-älä katso minua noin!” Hanzo yritti.

  
”Voi minun pieni… sinä koskit itseesi ja ajattelit minua?”

  
”Ei sinun tarvitse sitä täällä suihkussa huutaa!”

  
”Ei kukaan kuule… sitä paitsi tuo on niin söpöä ja suloista ja… voi, muru”, Jessen ääni oli aluksi kiusoitteleva ja hieman kiusaava, mutta nyt se muuttui jopa ihailevaksi. Ihan kuin Jesse kokisi elämänsä ensimmäisen hellyydenosoituksen tai osoituksen siitä, että joku oli kiinnostunut hänestä.

  
”E-ei se ole iso juttu… eihän?” Hanzo kysyi varmuuden vuoksi. Hänen oli kyllä tarkoitus kysyä, että eihän Jesse suuttunut.

  
”Muru, se on ihana juttu. Se kertoo siitä, että sinun seksuaalisuutesi – jota olet niin pitkään pantannut – on alkanut heräillä!” Jesse sanoi. Hän kuulosti kehuvalta opettajalta, joka sai juuri kuulla luokan huonoimman oppilaan tehneen kotiläksyn. Kuin Hanzon masturbointi olisi hienoin asia, mitä Hanzo oli pitkään aikaan tehnyt. Edelleen punastuneena Hanzo katseli Jessen rintaa ja nosti toisen kätensä hieman hivelemään sitä.

  
”Tarkoitatko, että se on… jotenkin hyvä asia?” Hanzo kuiskasi.

  
”Rakas, etkö tiedä runkkaamisen terveyshyötyjä?”

  
”Älä sano sitä noin!” Hanzo punastui taas ja Jesse purskahti uuteen nauruun. Hanzo kuitenkin loi pienen hymyn kasvoilleen. Voi Jesse… Voi Jesse McCree. Hänen kanssaan Hanzo pystyi rentoutumaan täysin ja se oli ihanaa. He pystyivät vitsailemaan ja puhumaan avoimesti asioista. Juuri sitä Hanzo ihaili heidän suhteessaan; avoimuutta, ”tuota… Jesse…?” Hanzo kysyi, ”minä… olen todella pohtinut seksiä ja seksuaalisuutta ja… minä haluaisin tehdä sen. Sinun kanssasi” Jesse kohotti hieman kulmiaan. Totta kai hän tiesi, että jossain vaiheessa Hanzo halusi tehdä sen ja juuri nimenomaan Jessen kanssa. Mutta Jesse odotti siihen menevän vielä pidemmän aikaa. Toisaalta taas… hitot, Hanzohan oli koulutettu salamurhaaja ja palkkionmetsästäjä. Yksi maailman pelätyimpiä miehiä, jos kunnolla ajatteli. Hänelle seksin harrastaminen oli varmasti vain yksi askare kauppalistalla. Tai ehkä jos sittenkin… se olikin se Hanzon piiloteltu heikkous. Hän osasi taistella, oli itsevarma kohdatessaan vihollisen eikä pelännyt, vaikka koko maailma haluaisi hänen päänsä. Mutta mitä tuli seksiin ja sosiaalisiin kohtaamisiin ja niiden _helvetin_ sääntöjen rikkomiseen… Ne olivat Hanzon heikkous. Säännöt, joiden piti olevinaan vahvistaa häntä, mutta mitkä tekivät hänestä heikon! Kaikki valkeni Jesselle nyt ja hän tajusi, että Hanzo teki tästä isomman numeron, kuin mitä se oli. Hanzo oletti seksin olevan kauhea pettymys tai että hän tekisi jotain väärin. _Hänen olisi väärin harrastaa seksiä_. Tuota Jesse ei hyväksynyt, ei hän voinut. Hanzon ensimmäinen kerta tulisi olemaan ihana! Tarkkaan harkittu ja suunniteltu. Hän halusi, että Hanzo suunnittelisi ensimmäisen kertansa aikataulullisesti. Ai miksi? Juuri sen takia, että sitten ihanan spontaanisti sinä iltana Jesse rikkoisi aikataulun. Hän murskaisi sen ja hakkaisi sen palasiksi. Ja sitten antaisi Hanzolle sitä _todellista_ suunnittelematonta rakkautta, mitä hän niin kovasti oikeasti halusi. Spontaania, se oli Jessen voimasana nyt.

  
”Hyvä on, muru. Hyvä on”, Jesse kuiskasi lempeästi, ”kerro vain, milloin”

* * *

Hanzo oli päättänyt valita päivän, jolloin kummallakaan ei olisi mitään. Se sattuikin juuri olemaan perjantai, edessä pitkä viikonloppu. Hanzo jännitti sitä jo alkuviikosta, mutta alkoi löytämään vahvuuttaan takaisin viikon puolivälissä, kun pääsi keskustelemaan asiasta Genjin kanssa. Kun Hanzo sitten viimein keskusteli Genjin kanssa, hänelle selvisi, että Genjillä oli ollutkin aika monta seksikumppania elämänsä aikana – jopa silloin, kun he asuivat vielä kotona. Genji oli kuulemma viikonloppuna öisin kiivennyt muurin yli ja lähtenyt paikalliseen baariin etsimään seuraa. Miehiä, naisia… mitä tahansa. Siellä Genji oli kokenut ensimmäisen seksikertansa. Hän yritti rauhoitella Hanzoa ja sanoi, että kaikki menee hyvin, mutta Hanzo panikoi silti. Kun perjantai tuli, hän ei pystynyt edes kunnolla harjoittelemaan. Mitä jos Hanzo tekisi jotain väärin, mitä jos hän ei osaisi? Mitä jos Jessellä menisi hermot hänen osaamattomuuteensa? Tunnit kuluivat hitaasti, kuolemanhitaasti ja Hanzo vihasi sitä. Hän olisi halunnut tämän vain pois alta! Jesse oli sanonut hänelle, että jännittäminen oli turhaa, joten miksi Hanzo sitten tunsi jalkojensa tärisevän, kun hän sitten illalla käveli kohti Jessen huonetta? Ovelle päästyään hän painoi kätensä täristen lukijalle ja astui sisälle. Jesse järjesteli näemmä juuri huonettaan.

  
”No hei, sweetie. Miten harjoitukset menivät?” Jesse kysyi, kuin joka ilta. Ai miten? No, Hanzo ampui harhaan ainakin 90 prosenttia kaikista osumista. Hän ei pystynyt meditoimaan, eikä syömään hyvin… korkeintaan ehkä juomaan! Ja Jesse näki heti, että Hanzoa jännitti.

  
”I-ihan hyvin”, hän vastasi, ääni väristen ja silloin Jesse tiesi heti, mikä oli ongelmana, ”jo-joten… teemmekö sen?” Jesse laski tavaransa alas ja käveli sitten Hanzon luokse.

  
”Nyt… ihan rauhassa, muru. Sinä jännität ja minä huomaan sen”, Jesse kuiskasi hennolla äänellä, hymyillen, ”mutta ei sinun tarvitse, ei todellakaan. Tiedän, että tämä on jännittävä tilanne sinulle, mutta se olen vain minä. Sinun poikaystäväsi, sinun rakkaasi. Joten ihan aluksi… rentoudutaan. Meidän on turha edes yrittää, jos sinä olet jännittynyt. Puhutaan hieman tästä” Jesse johdatteli Hanzon kanssaan sängylle ja pian he makoilivat sängyllä, Hanzo Jessen kainalossa. Hanzo tunsi tosiaan hieman rentoutuvansa, kun tunsi Jessen metallikäden silittävän hänen päätään ja hivelevän hänen tummia hiuksiaan, ”mikä sinua jännittää tässä niin paljon?”

  
”Että teen jotain väärin”, Hanzo kuiskasi, ”jotain, mistä sinä et pidä… Ja suutut minulle”

  
”Luuletko, että voisit ikinä tehdä mitään sellaista? Tai että minä suuttuisin siitä, ettet sinä tiedä jotain?” Jesse kuiskasi. Hän oli niin hellä, niin lempeä, niin… _täydellinen_. Tällaisina hetkinä Hanzo pystyi vain katsomaan poikaystäväänsä lumoutuneena. Mitä hän oli tehnyt ansaitakseen Jessen? Jesse oli niin ymmärtäväinen, ”me sovimme, että ensimmäisellä kerralla minä olen päällä, joten minä ohjaan sinua ja kerron kaiken, mitä sinun kuuluu tietää. Sinun ei tarvitse muuta, kuin rentoutua ja koskea, mistä tahdot”

  
”Mi-mitä jos kosken paikasta, josta et pidä?”

  
”Minä kerron, rakas, minä kerron _ihan_ kaiken”, Jesse kuiskasi ja painoi otsansa kiinni Hanzon otsaan. Hanzon syke alkoi laskea, hän alkoi todella rentoutua. Hän painautui varovasti lähemmäs Jesseä, kunnes he olivat ihan kiinni toisissaan. Kuin vaistonomaisesti Hanzo kosketti Jessen poskea ja nousi suutelemaan hänen kanssaan. Suudelma oli niin hellä, niin romanttinen, mutta Hanzo ei nyt kaivannut sellaista. Toki hän halusi hellää ja romanttista seksiä Jessen kanssa, mutta pieni kiihko ei tekisi pahaa. Joten hän alkoi rohkeasti suudella kiihkeämmin ja Jessen reaktiosta päätellen, hän piti siitä. Hän nimittäin kietoi nopeasti molemmat kätensä Hanzon ympärille, silittäen hänen selkäänsä hitain vedoin. Hänen toinen kätensä kosketti Hanzon kiinni olevia hiuksia ja vetäisi silkkinauhan pois, avaten Hanzon mustat hiukset, antaen niiden laskeutua Hanzon olkapäille, ”luotatko minuun, rakas?” Jesse kuiskasi ja avasi pienesti silmiään, irrottaen huuliaan. Hanzo katsoi hetken aikaa Jesseä, kunnes nyökkäsi.

  
”Luotan… luotan sinuun, Jesse”


	9. Chapter 9

Hanzo tunsi Jessen kädet niin monessa paikassa, hänen selällään, niskallaan, poskellaan, jaloillaan… Se oli uskomaton tunne! Hanzo tärisi pienesti, kun tunsi, miten Jesse suukotteli hänen huuliaan. Aluksi Jesse luuli, että se oli jännitystä, mutta vasta silloin hän tajusi, että se oli Hanzon reaktio, kun hän koski oikeista kohdista. Jesse nuolaisi pienesti huuliaan, ennen kuin siirsi ne Hanzon kaulalle. Se, jos mikä sai Hanzossa reaktion aikaan. Hän värähti kovemmin ja avasi hieman huuliaan. Jessen suukot kaulalla tuntuivat pisteliäiltä – ei niin, että ne sattuivat, vaan… ne lähettivät pieniä sähkökipinöitä Hanzon aivoihin. Jessen parta kutitti ja karhi ihanasti Hanzon kaulaa. Hanzo ei tiennyt oikein, mihin laittaa kätensä, mutta pisti ne lopulta Jessen hiuksiin, silittäen ja lävistäen ruskeita hiuksia. Hän veti kovemmin henkeä, kunnes hänen huuliltaan karkasi pieni voihkaisu. Pelkästään Jessen huulet hänen kaulallaan saivat hänet kiihottumaan ihan liikaa, ainakin Hanzosta tuntui siltä. Mutta Jesse tuntui olevan enemmänkin iloinen luomastaan reaktiosta. Hanzo säpsähti, kun tunsi Jessen kädet yhtäkkiä hänen topillaan, kunnes tajusi, että tietenkin! Heidänhän piti olla alasti. Hanzo auttoi Jesseä riisumaan hänen toppinsa, mutta ennen kuin Jesse kerkesi jatkaa, Hanzo nappasi kiinni Jessen punaisesta ruutupaidasta ja alkoi napittaa sitä auki, kädet hieman täristen.

  
”Hei… se on okei… rauhassa”, Jesse kuiskasi ja suukotteli Hanzon silmäkulmaa, kun tämä aukoi Jessen paidan nappeja. Hanzo vain naurahti tälle pienesti, kun tunsi Jessen kutittavan suudelman. Se oli jotenkin niin paljon kertova, pieni, leikkisä suudelma. Kun Hanzo viimein sai napit auki ja työnsi Jessen paidan pois, hänen huuliltaan pääsi henkäisi. Olihan hän nähnyt jo Jessen alasti suihkussa, mutta nyt… Se oli jotenkin niin erilaista! Ihan kuin Jessen keho tosiaan olisi tarkoitettu juuri hänelle. Hanzo nosti jopa omivasti katseensa Jesseen. Hän halusi Jesse McCreen olevan pelkästään _hänen_ , ei kenenkään muun. Jesse jatkoi suukotteluaan, alemmas ja alemmas, suukottaen hellästi Hanzon rintaa ja hänen nänniään. Hanzo henkäisi taas ja kääntyi selälleen sängylle. Jessen suukot menivät alemmas, alemmas, alemmas… Kunnes hän pääsi Hanzon housujen kohdalle. Hanzon teki mieli pidättää hengitystään, mutta Jessen flirttaileva ja palava katse porautui häneen taas, puhaltaen hengen ulos Hanzon keuhkoista. Jesse nappasi kiinni Hanzon juoksuhousuista, nousten polvilleen ja ottaen ne pois. Hanzo toivoi, voi, hän niin kovasti toivoi, että Jesse piti hänen kehostaan. Että se kiihotti Jesseä samalla tavalla, kuin Jessen syntinen keho kiihotti häntä. Viimeiseksi Jesse otti Hanzon bokserit pois ja kosketti hellästi hänen sisäreisiään. Hanzo tunsi punan kohoavan pahemmin poskilleen, kun näki, miten Jesse vain pysähtyi ja katseli Hanzon kehoa. Palo hänen silmissään ei sammunut, hän ei pysäyttänyt käsiään. Hän katseli edelleen lumoutuneena ja itseasiassa, jos Hanzo näki oikein, ihan kuin palo Jessen silmissä olisi _lisääntynyt_.

  
”Ny-nytkö sinä…?” Hanzo kysyi varovasti. Hän oli käynyt tietenkin läpi kaikki konkreettiset asiat seksin aikana ja osasi odottaa, mitä Jesse teki, mutta hän halusi silti olla varma. Jesse nyökkäsi hymyillen ja vilkaisi yöpöytänsä vetolaatikkoa, avaten sen ja ottaen sieltä liukasteen. Hän laittoi sitä hieman sormiinsa ja katsoi sitten Hanzoa.

  
”Nyt sinun pitää rentoutua, muru”, Jesse kuiskasi, ”katso minua silmiin, okei?” Hanzo nyökkäsi, ”tarvitsen sanoja, rakas”

  
”O-okei… rentoudun, katson silmiin… joo”, Hanzo lupasi. Hän halusi mieluummin kyllä katsella kattoa, mutta ehkä Jesseen keskittyminen auttoi enemmän. Joten hän päätti nyt seurata Jessen ohjeita ja katseli häntä silmiin. Jessen katse oli keskittynyt, mutta silti palava. Hän vilkaisi vielä varovasti Hanzoa, ennen kuin työnsi varovasti yhden sormen sisään. Hanzo henkäisi taas. Se ei tuntunut pahalta, ei ollenkaan. Se oli… aika normaali tunne, mutta salpasi silti Hanzon hengityksen. Ihan kuin Jesse olisi määrännyt liikkeillään, milloin Hanzo sai hengittää ja milloin ei.  
”Miltä tuntuu?” hän kuiskasi.

  
”E-ei pahalta… ihan okei”, Hanzo kuiskasi, ”ja-jatka” Hanzo tunsi erikoisen tunteen sisällään. Se ei ollut perhosia vatsassa… tai osittain oli. Hanzon oli hankala pohtia, mikä tuo tunne oli, mutta se varmasti liittyi jotenkin Jessen sormiin ja niiden liikkeeseen. Hanzo halusi _enemmän_. Hän halusi enemmän sormia sisäänsä! Ei yksi sormi tehnyt mitään. Kuten Hanzo sanoi, se ei tuntunut pahalta, se tuntui _ihan okeilta_. Hanzo halusi sen olevan enemmän. Joten hän sanoi ilman henkeä, ”enemmän, Jesse” cowboy nosti kiinnostuneena katseensa Hanzoon. Hänen tarkka katseensa kävi läpi Hanzon kehon, keskittyen hänen rintaansa, joka nousi ja laskeutui hengityksen tahtiin. Jesse ei sanonut mitään, nyökkäsi vain ja alkoi hitaasti työntää toista sormea sisään. Tämä sai Hanzossa aikaan reaktion. Hän äännähti ja halusi hieman vaihtaa asentoa, mutta muisti sitten, mitä Jesse oli sanonut: _rentoudu, katso silmiin_. Hanzo tottelisi Jesseä, hän tekisi, niin kuin Jesse pyysi. Joten hän katsoi Jesseä silmiin ja alkoi taas hengitellä rauhallisesti. Hän kuitenkin säpsähti, kun tunsi vieraan metallin kosketuksen hänen omallaan.

  
”Mi-mitä-?”

  
”Kosken sinua hieman, rakas. Kaikki hyvin”, Jesse kuiskasi ja hymyili rohkaisevasti. Viimein Hanzo tunsi sen, Jesse koskettamassa hänen omaansa ja se heitti uskomattoman hyvän olon aallon koko Hanzon kehon läpi. Ennen kuin Hanzo edes ajatteli, hän sanoi:

  
”Enemmän!” Hanzo ei tiennyt, mitä hän pyysi enemmän, mutta Jesse tuntui ymmärtävän. Hän liikutti sormiaan nopeammin ja nappasi kunnon otteen Hanzon omasta, hieroen ylös ja alas. Hanzo tunsi käsiensä olevan tiellä, joten hän nappasi otteen peitosta. Heti, kun hän edes yritti sulkea silmiään nautinnosta, hän kuuli äänen sanovan hänelle:

  
”Silmät auki” ja Hanzo avasi silmänsä, kuin ylempi käsky olisi sen vaatinut. Jesse soitti hänen kehoaan, kuin upeinta instrumenttia, tietäen, mihin koskea, mitä tehdä, miten lisätä sitä nautintoa, mitä Hanzo koki. Hanzo tunsi taas kehonsa tärisevän ja hän alkoi pian löytää kadonnutta ääntään.

  
”A-ahh… Je-Jesse…” hän sai sanottua, ääni pyytävä ja jopa rukoileva. Jesse yllättyi hieman kuullessaan Hanzon äänen, mutta ennen kuin Hanzo kerkesi pyytää lisää, Jesse oli painautunut alas, huulet vasten huulia, kieli työntyen Hanzon suuhun. Hanzo nappasi rajun otteen Jessen hiuksista, tukistaen häntä kaiken kiihkon ja halun keskellä. Hanzo meinasi sulaa siihen paikkaan, kun kuuli vahvan murahduksen Jessen huulilta. Jesse _piti_ siitä, kun Hanzo tukisti! Joten Hanzo teki sen uudestaan.

  
”Mmh… sugah…” Jesse mumisi. Hanzo vingahti hieman epätoivoisena, kun tunsi Jessen käden irtoavan hänen omaltaan. Se kietoutui Hanzon ympärille, sormet jatkaen liikettään, avaten Hanzoa enemmän ja enemmän. Hanzo ei olisi uskonut, että hän olisi tuolla tavalla voinut avautua Jesselle, mutta… no, lihaksia nekin olivat. Kun Hanzo kosketti Jessen kaulaa, hän koki suurta halua suukotella sieltä. Niinpä hän vetikin huulensa pois ja siirtyi Jessen kaulaan. Hanzo tunsi, miten miehen selässä kulkivat väreet ja miten Jessenkin huulilta karkasi äännähdys. Hanzo tuijotti Jessen kaulaa hieman hengästyneenä, jopa lumoutuneena. Jessen ääni oli kaikki, mitä Hanzo koskaan halusi. Hän halusi kuulla Jessen voihkivan hänelle samalla tavalla, kun Hanzo nyt voihki Jesselle. Hän halusi kuulla Jessen puhuvan tuhmia hänen korvaansa, hän halusi Jessen äänen vievän hänet helvettiin ja takaisin, murskaten Hanzon ja kokoavan hänen… Hanzo _jumaloi_ Jessen ääntä. Hanzo oli viimein alkanut löytää omaa, itsenäistä olentoaan nyt seksin aikana, joten hän halusi myös tehdä jotain Jesselle. Niinpä Jessen yllätykseksi Hanzon kädet vaelsivat alemmas hänen housuilleen, avaten vetoketjun ja alkaen työntää hänen housujaan pois tieltä, ”haluatko minutkin alasti?” Jesse kuiskasi ja Hanzo mumisi hyväksyvästi. Silloin Jesse irrotti kaiken otteensa Hanzosta ja jo hetken Hanzo luuli tehneensä jotain väärin, kunnes hän tajusi, että Jesse vain riisui housunsa ja bokserinsa ja palasi sitten samaan tuttuun asentoon. Hanzo hymyili hieman. _Hän ei tehnyt mitään väärää, eikä tekisi. Jesse kyllä sanoisi_. Jesse painoi sormensa takaisin samalla paikalleen ja alkoi hitaasti taas liikutella niitä, avaten Hanzoa. Mutta silti Hanzosta tuntui, ettei se ollut tarpeeksi. Hitaasti, oli Jesse sanonut, hitaasti ja rauhallisesti, joten Hanzo antoi hänelle aikaa avata, jos se kerran oli tärkeää. Hanzon silmät kuitenkin vaelsivat alemmas ja hän tiesi heti, mitä halusi. Hanzo oli joskus kuullut, että jos miehellä oli isot kädet, hän oli myös hyvin varusteltu alapäästä. Ja tässä tapauksessa… _luoja, se sanonta ei ollut koskaan ollut oikeammassa_. Jesse oli _valtava_. Valtava siinä käsityksessä, että toki, hän oli pitkä, mutta… hän oli _paksu_. Ja ehkä juuri siksi Jesse halusi käyttää paljon aikaa Hanzon avaamiseen. Hanzo kietoi kätensä varovasti Jessen oman ympärille ja vilkaisi miehen reaktiota. Se oli kuin enkelin näkeminen Hanzolle. Jesse henkäisi myös ja nuolaisi pienesti huuliaan. Hitto, hän oli tosiaan ihan liian kuuma. Oli varmasti rikos näyttää noin seksikkäältä. Hanzo halusi lisää tuota reaktiota, hän halusi lisää punaa Jessen poskille, lisää henkäisyjä, murahduksia ja äännähdyksiä. Niinpä hän otti itsevarmana kiinni Jessen omasta ja alkoi hieroa. Hän sai taas ihanan reaktion aikaan, tällä kertaa äännähdyksen. Tosin nyt Hanzo ei kerennyt oikein tajuta asiaa, kun hän tunsi kolmannen sormen sisällään. Hän säpsähti ja hän ja Jesse äännähtivät samaan aikaan. Jesse katseli hymyillen Hanzoa, kun näki tämän kauniin reaktion.

  
”Li-lisää kosketusta?” Hanzo kuiskasi ja virnisti. Jesse naurahti ja painoi otsansa kiinni Hanzon otsaan, katsoen häntä jopa… _rakastuneena_. Tämä salpasi Hanzon hengityksen.

  
”Jos olet niin kiltti, muru”, Jesse kuiskasi, myöskin virnistäen, joten Hanzo koski lisää. He molemmat alkoivat täristä nautinnosta. Jokainen kosketus tuntui juuri oikealta. Kuin he molemmat olisivat kaivanneet tätä alusta lähtien. Hanzosta kuitenkin alkoi tuntua, ettei tämä ollut tarpeeksi. Hän työnsi itseään lähemmäs Jessen sormia, mutta ei, se ei enää ollut tarpeeksi. Toki Hanzo oli tottelevainen; jos Jesse halusi, Hanzo laukeaisi hänen sormilleen. Mutta ei Hanzo sen takia ollut jännittänyt viikkoa! Hän halusi enemmän! Hän halusi olla Jessen kokonaan ja hän halusi Jessen olevan hänen! Ja Jessen tärisevistä sormista ja epämääräisestä lantioliikkeestä Hanzo alkoi huomata, että Jessekin tahtoi enemmän. Ja juuri, kun Jesse oli avaamassa suutaan ja pyytämässä enemmän, Hanzo oli nopeampi:

  
”Olen valmis, Jesse”

  
”Varmasti?” Jesse varmisti, itsekin jo pientä epävarmuutta äänessään. Hanzo kuitenkin hymyili hänelle rohkaisevasti ja nyökkäsi.

  
”Valmis…” tästä Hanzo piti heidän suhteessaan. He pystyivät olemaan epävarmoja toistensa kanssa ja silti antoivat toisilleen voimaa silloinkin. Jessestä tuntui kuin ensimmäisellä kerralla. Kuin he olisivat teinejä, jotka tekivät tämän ensimmäistä kertaa. Mutta asia ei ollut näin, ei ainakaan Jesselle. Mutta se tunne, se tunne, joka tästä kaikesta syntyi, tuntui, kuin ensimmäisellä kerralla. Kuin Jesse ei olisi koskaan koskenut tai suudellut toista miestä. Se oli jännää, odottamisen arvoista varmasti. Jesse otti sormensa pois ja kosketti hänen jalkojaan, käyden paremmin Hanzon jalkojen väliin. Hän veti Hanzoa lähemmäs ja painoi heidän otsansa yhteen, jotta hän varmasti näkisi Hanzon reaktion. Jesse alkoi hitaasti työntyä sisälle ja ai luoja… Hanzo oli edelleen niin tiukka! Samaan aikaan Hanzon hengitys salpaantui ja hän päästi huuliltaan epävarman ja värisevän voihkaisun. Jesse huomasi tämän ja asetti molemmat kätensä Hanzon poskille, kuiskaten:

  
”Shh… rakas… hengitä, hengitä…” Hanzo nyökytteli vain ja hengitti Jessen kanssa samaan tahtiin, kun hän työntyi syvemmälle, syvemmälle… Hän oli niin paksu! Niin tavattoman paksu! Ja se juuri satutti Hanzoa ehkä eniten. Mutta, kun Jesse yhtäkkiä pysähtyi, Hanzo tajusi, että… Jesse oli kokonaan hänen sisällään! Hanzo räpytteli silmiään. Ei se… tuntunutkaan niin pahalta. Hän pystyi hengittämään, hän tunsi silti edelleen nautintoa, ehkä pikkuisen kipua. Mutta muuten se tunne oli todella nautinnollinen. Hymy nousi Hanzon huulille ja tämä ihana hymy toi hymyn myös Jessen huulille. He katselivat hetken toisiaan vain hymyillen silmiin. Silloin Jesse vakavoitui ja kirosi: ”hi-hitto… unohdin suojauksen”

  
”Jesse…” Hanzo kuiskasi ja kosketti miehen poskea, kääntäen Jessen katseen takaisin häneen, ”ei se haittaa… liiku vain. Liiku, ha-haluan tätä, Jesse” Jessen katse tosiaan muuttui tiukan palavaksi. He molemmat olivat puhtaat ihan varmasti, joten mitä turhaan huolehtia. Tämä hetki oli vain heille… Niinpä Jesse otti paremman asennon ja varmisti vielä, että Hanzo oli varmasti varma valinnoistaan. Sitten hän alkoi liikkua, hitaasti aluksi, mutta silti niin… _hyvin_. Hanzo tunsi kehonsa värisevän ja hengityksen salpaantuvan taas. Mutta tällä kertaa se tuntui hyvältä, pieni haparoiva hapenpuute sai hänet vain korkeammalle ja korkeammalle. Hän ei voinut olla huomaamatta, miten kauniilta Jesse näytti, kun hän oli nautinnon ylimmällä kukkulalla. Hanzo nappasi yhtäkkiä Jessen hiuksista kiinni ja kuiskasi tälle melkein sähähtäen: ”no-nopeammin!” Jesse ei voinut kiistää tätä käskyä, vaan henkäisi hengästyneenä:

  
”Kyllä, sir” ja silloin hän todella alkoi naida Hanzoa. Hiki valui molempien otsia pitkin. He tärisivät nautinnosta, voihkivat ja sekoittivat ääniään koko ajan. Hanzo ei edes tiennyt, kumpi heistä enää voihki, hän vai Jesse? Eikä sillä ollut väliä, koska kaikki oli niin täydellistä, _tuntui_ niin täydelliseltä! Vaikka he olivat naineet vasta pari minuuttia, Hanzosta se tuntui vuodelta. Kuin hän olisi pidätellyt itseään useamman tunnin. Jessen kanssa kaikki nautinto vain lisääntyi ja puhkesi kukkaan. Hanzo tunsi, miten hiuksia valahti hänen silmiensä tielle. Hän siirsi ne nopeasti pois silmien edestä, jotta hän saisi nähdä Jessen upeat kasvot. Miten kaunis hän… Kun Jesse todella uppoutui nautinnon keskelle, hän oli kuin taivaan enkeli. Hänen silmänsä paloivat halusta ja kaikesta siitä _nälästä_ Hanzoa kohtaan. Hänen ruskeat hiuksensa laskeutuivat hänen punertaville kasvoilleen. Hänen kirsikanpunaiset märät huulensa hengittivät raskaasti kuumaa ilmaa ulos keuhkoista. Hanzo nappasi yhtäkkiä taas rajusti kiinni Jessestä ja veti hänet suudelmaan. Kaikki tämä oli ihan liikaa Hanzolle. Hän tiesi, ettei kestäisi pidempään ja tiesi myös, ettei Jesse kestäisi. He molemmat tärisivät, kuin haavanlehdet ja Jessen liikkeetkin vaihtuivat epämääräisiksi. Hanzo halusi puristaa Jessestä joka ikisen intohimon pisaran, mitä hän vain voisi tuottaa, joten Hanzo kuiskasi hengästyneenä:

  
”Jesse…”

  
”Ti-tiedän, muru… mmh… laukea minulle, rakas”, Jesse toisteli hengästyneenä, ”la-laukea… näytä… ah… nä-näytä miten paljon haluat antaa itseäsi minulle” Hanzon oli todella otettava enemmän selvää siitä, miten hyvin Jesse osasi puhua tuhmia. Jessen tuntien todella hyvin… Mutta Hanzo halusi näyttää, miten paljon hän halusi antaa itsestään Jesselle. Koska ai luoja, hän antaisi _kaiken_ , jos Jesse vain pyytäisi. Ja nyt hän pyysi, hän pyysi, että Hanzo näyttäisi kuinka paljon. Kun Jesse painoi huulensa Hanzon kaulalle, hän värähti lujasti ja tunsi, miten hän kosketti nautinnon korkeinta huippua, laueten omalle mahalleen. Hän ei edes tajunnut Jessen laukeavan myös, hän ei prosessoinut sitä, koska kaikki, mitä hän koskaan juuri nyt halusi oli Jessen huulet hänen kaulallaan. Ja siellä ne olivat. Jesse hengitti kuumaa ilmaa Hanzon kaulaa vasten, voihkien, antaen äänensä kuulua. Hanzo oli taivaassa… Eikä hän halunnut poistua sieltä koskaan. Tämä oli hänen taivaansa, Jessen kanssa…


	10. Chapter 10

Kello lähestyi kahtatoista, kun Jesse ja Hanzo makoilivat sängyllä. Hanzo oli edelleen pilvilinnoissaan, kun Jesse siisti häntä. Hän ei edes tajunnut asiaa, hän ei edes tajunnut sitä, että laukeamisen jälkeen Jesse oli noussut pois, suukotellut hetken hänen kasvojaan, hakenut pyyhkeen ja siistinyt heitä molempia ja palannut sitten takaisin sänkyyn, vetäen peiton heidän päälleen. Jesse naurahti pikkuisen ja kuiskasi:

  
”Kaikki okei, muru?” Hanzo heräsi viimein ajatuksistaan ja käänsi katseensa hymyillen Jesseen.

  
”On… kaikki on hyvin”, Hanzo kuiskasi, ”olen ihan rikki, Jesse” he molemmat naurahtivat.

  
”Ai hyvällä tavalla?”

  
”Joo… hyvällä tavalla”, Hanzo kuiskasi. Hän painautui Jesseen kiinni ja silitteli tämän olkapäätä, kaulaa, rintaa… kaikkea, mihin hän voisi vain koskea. Jesse alkoi selittää jotain juttua Hanzolle, mutta Hanzo upposi omiin ajatuksiinsa. Jesse oli ihana mies; hän huomioi Hanzon, helli, rakasteli, huomasi heti, jos Hanzolla oli jokin hätänä. Oli apuna, toimi olkapäänä… Hanzo tunsi lämmön rinnassaan vain kasvavan ja kasvavan. Hän upposi niin syvälle ajatuksiinsa, ettei edes huomannut nukahtavansa Jessen rintaa vasten. Jesse ei lainkaan pahastunut tästä, vaan oli enemmänkin ylpeä siitä, että oli nainut Hanzoa niin hyvin, että hän nukahti melkein heti kaiken sen jälkeen. Jesse virnisti itsekseen. _McCree, senkin kelmi_. Hän hiveli hetken Hanzon auki olevia hiuksia, kunnes asettui lopulta itsekin lepäämään Hanzoa vasten. He molemmat nukahtivat toistensa sydämensykkeisiin.

* * *

Viikot kuluivat toisensa perään. Hanzo ja Jesse olivat yllättävän kovia rakastelemaan ja se hämmensi aluksi varsinkin Jesseä. Hän oli yllättynyt siitä, miten paljon Hanzo halusi seksiä ja miten kiinnostunut hän oli kaikesta, mikä liittyi seksiin. Hanzo saattoi yhtäkkiä kesken harjoitusten vain loikata Jessen radalle, viedä tämän varastorakennukseen ja käydä polvilleen tämän eteen. Ja Jesse _rakasti_ sitä. He olivat nyt seurustelleet jo pidemmän aikaa, useamman kuukauden ja kaikki tuntui silti niin… _alkuhuumalta_. Ihan kuin se ei olisi koskaan loppunut. Toki he olivat myös löytäneet aikaa itselleen ja antoivat toistensa olla myös yksinään tai muiden kanssa. Hanzo esimerkiksi piti siitä, kun Jesse välillä lähti Fareehan kanssa harjoittelemaan ja Jesse taas ilahtui, kun Genji kutsui Hanzon kanssaan syömään ulos tai muuta. Mutta aina, kun tämä muu aika oli ohi, heistä molemmista oli aina niin ihanaa palata toisen syleilyyn. Hanzo piti tätä suhdetta jopa… _kestävänä_! Toki hän oli aina halunnut suhteensa McCreehen kestävän, mutta nyt se todella vaikutti toimivan. Heidän suhteensa oli terve ja hyvä, molemmat kunnioittivat toisiaan ja he pystyivät kertomaan, mikä vaivasi. Olivat he toki riidelleetkin… Hanzo oli kerran ärsyyntynyt siitä, miten Jesse ei ollut ilmoittanut hänelle mitään tehtävän jälkeen. Ei edes sitä, oliko mies hyvä elossa! Hanzo oli kuolla huolesta ja kun Jesse saapui kotiin, hän odottikin aikamoinen puhuttelu. He eivät puhuneet toisilleen päivään, kunnes Jesse lopulta tuli pyytämään anteeksi. Hanzo pyysi myös anteeksi ylitsesuojelevaa luonnettaan. Toisella kerralla Hanzo oli viipynyt turhan kauan Genjin kanssa, vaikka oli luvannut viettää illan Jessen kanssa. Tämä taas oli suututtanut Jessen, mutta heti seuraavana aamuna he olivat jo halaamassa ja itkemässä toisiaan vasten. Yhtenä aamuna Jesse oli yllättänyt Hanzon ja sanonut:

  
”Sinun pitäisi muuttaa huoneeseeni” Hanzo nosti ihmeissään katseen aamuteestään ja katsoi Jesseä, joka vaikutti olevan pelottavan tosissaan asiasta, ”me aina nukumme sinun tai minun huoneessani. Eikö olisi ihanaa, että meillä olisi yhteinen huone?” Hanzosta ajatus tuntui aluksi pelottavalta. Hän tarvitsi joskus omaa aikaa ja Jesse myös, joten oliko yhteinen huone ehkä sittenkin huono idea? Ei se tarkoittanut, etteikö Hanzo halunnut olla tai nukkua Jessen kanssa. Hän rakasti _kaikkea_ mitä ikinä vain tekikin miehen kanssa, mutta missä Hanzo saisi meditoida rauhassa, jos Jesse oli koko ajan huoneessa? Hanzo tiesi, ettei voinut meditoida, kun Jesse tai kukaan muukaan oli paikalla. Hän tarvitsi siihen oman tilansa!

  
”Tuota… se on ihana ajatus, Jesse, mutta…” Hanzo ei halunnut sanoa hänen omalle koiranpennulleen ikävästi. Hän olikin jo pohtimassa, pitäisikö sittenkin suostua, kunnes hänen mieleensä juolahti ajatus, ”hei! Mitä jos siirtäisin vain osan tavaroistani sinun huoneeseesi ja pitäisin oman huoneeni sellaisena… meditointihuoneena? Missä saisin olla rauhassa?” Jessestä tämä oli oikein hyvä ajatus. Hän kunnioitti Hanzon omia rajoja ja halusi tälle rauhan meditointituokioillaan. Niinpä heti seuraavana aamuna Hanzo katseli tavaroitaan, joita voisi viedä Jessen huoneeseen. Ne olivat pitkälti vain japanilaisia koriste-esineitä. Hanzo halusi myös vaihtaa Jessen huoneen verhot, hän vihasi niitä! Oranssi ei sopinut sen huoneen sävyyn yhtään, ”ota sieltä kaapista ne harmaat verhot. Laitetaan ne huoneeseesi, en kestä niitä oransseja”, Hanzo pyysi ja Jesse naurahti.

  
”Aina, kun olemme siellä, moitit niitä! Ne ovat äitimuorini vanhat verhot!” Jesse sanoi hymyillen laittaessaan Hanzon vaatteita pahvilaatikkoon, ”kuinka kehtaat tuhota äitini perintöä?” Hanzo naurahti ja vilkaisi Jesseä.

  
”Eikö äitisi asu Austinissa?” Hanzo kysyi virnistäen ja otti yhden taulun seinältä. Hmm… se sopisi siihen koukkuun, mikä oli Jessen sängyn yläpuolella.

  
”Asuu ja jos soitan hänelle ja sanon, että poikaystäväni vihaa verhojasi, niin hän ei koskaan anna sinun kävelyttää minua alttarille”, Jesse vastasi virnistäen. Hanzo pysäytti kaiken toimintansa ja tuijotti vain hiljaa taulua, minkä hän oli ottamassa pois seinältä. Taulu oli Shimada-klaanista kotoisin, siinä oli viisi lohikäärmettä, jotka lentelivät Hanamuran yläpuolella. Kävelyttää Jesse alttarille… kävelyttää hänet alttarille ja mennä hänen kanssaan naimisiin. Hanzon nimeksi voisi tulla Hanzo McCree tai… Jessestä Jesse Shimada. Tai sitten Shimada-McCree! Hanzo Shimada-McCree ja Jesse McCree-Shimada… Hymy nousi Hanzon huulilleni ja hän otti taulun pois, laittaen sen pahvilaatikkoon. Niin, ehkä joku päivä niinkin voisi käydä. Kun Hanzo siirsi katseensa toiseen tauluun seinällä, hänen otteensa taulusta pysähtyi kuin taas. Hän tunnisti tuon taulun. Monta kertaa hän oli katsonut sitä ja elänyt sen mukaan. Hän veti henkeä ja otti taulun käsiinsä. Säännöt… Shimada-klaanin säännöt, joita hän kuukausia sitten oli jumaloinut ja palvonut… kuin ne olisivat ainoa tapa elää. Hän luki hiljaa mielessään säännöt.

1\. Älä kerro Shimada-klaanin salaisuuksia kenellekään  
2\. Pukeudu aina säädyllisesti  
3\. Älä poistu huoneestasi kello 22–6 välisenä aikana  
4\. Harjoittele ja opiskele säännöllisesti, älä laiskottele  
5\. Älä syö mitään epäterveellistä  
6\. Älä näytä tunteitasi  
7\. Älä tee mitään siveetöntä  
8\. Älä anna kenenkään nähdä pyhää kehoasi  
9\. Ole neitsyt avioliittoon asti  
10\. Älä rakastu

Kaikkia niitä Hanzo oli rikkonut, suorastaan järjestyksessä ja kaikkiin liittyi Jesse. Hän oli kertonut Jesselle paljon Shimada-klaanista, hän oli pukeutunut todella säädyttömästi elokuvailtaan, hän oli mennyt Jessen kanssa katselemaan meteorisadetta, hän oli syönyt Jessen kanssa epäterveellisesti kiinalaista, hän oli itkenyt Jesselle, hän oli masturboinut Jesselle, hän oli antanut Jessen nähdä hänen kehonsa alasti, hän oli menettänyt neitsyytensä Jesselle, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse… Hanzo huokaisi raskaasti ja laski taulun alas. Jesse kuuli tämän ja kääntyi katsomaan rakastaan.

  
”Kaikki hyvin, kulta?” hän kysyi. Hanzo veti henkeä ja napsautti käsissään ohuehkon taulun kahtia. Jesse vaikutti aluksi hieman yllättyneeltä, että Hanzo oli tuolla tavalla vain repinyt taulun kahtia, kunnes hän tajusi, mikä taulu se oli. Noista säännöistä Hanzo oli puhunut todella paljon… Jessen huulille nousi hymy ja hän käveli lähemmäs Hanzoa, "kuule, muruseni, mi-”

  
”Rakastan sinua, Jesse”, Hanzo sanoi yhtäkkiä ja kääntyi ympäri. Jesse pysähtyi, kuin seinään ja tuijotti vain miestä edessään. Hanzoa ei näyttänyt jännittävän asian sanominen. Hän vain hymyili lempeästi ja heitti halki olevan taulun maahan, ”rakastan sinua, Jesse McCree. Koko sydämestäni. Olen umpirakastunut sinuun, enkä pelkää sanoa sitä ääneen”, Hanzoa ei edes jännittänyt se, mitä Jesse sanoisi. Hän koki pitkästä aikaa olonsa niin vapaaksi, niin onnelliseksi. Hän ei pelottanut, se että Jesse ei vielä rakastaisi häntä. Häntä ei pelottanut se, että Jesse sanoisi tämän olevan liian aikaista. Hän oli valmis ottamaan kaiken sen vastaan, mutta koskaan, koskaan hän ei pyytäisi anteeksi sitä, että hän rakasti Jesseä näin paljon. Ja kuten Hanzo osasikin olettaa, ei Jesse kieltänyt tunteitaan. Ei hän sanonut tämän olevan liian aikaista, vaan hän käveli Hanzon eteen ja otti tämän käsistä kiinni. Hän puristi niitä ja sanoi hymyillen:

  
”Minäkin sinua… minäkin rakastan sinua, Hanzo” he molemmat katselivat toisiaan hymyillen silmiin, kunnes Hanzo nousi hieman varpailleen ja nousi suukottamaan Jessen huulia hellästi. Hanzo vilkaisi sitten taulua.

  
”Tuo on turha… sen voi heittää roskiin”, hän sanoi.

  
”Rikoit sitten noita kaikkia sääntöjä, muru”, Jesse virnisti ja meni jatkamaan vaatteiden laittamista pahvilaatikkoon, ”olet sinä kyllä aika syntinen”

  
”Miten minä voin olla syntinen, kun saan seurustella noin ihanan enkelin kanssa?” Hanzo kysyi virnistäen ja laittoi kädet puuskaan. Hän koki uskomattoman ylpeydentunteen, kun huomasi Jessen punastuvan korviaan myöten. Jesse kääntyi katsomaan häntä ja sanoi:

  
”E-et sinä voi sanoa tuollaista!”

  
”Ihan hyvin voin, Jesse McCree, ja sinä et voi estää minua. Sitä paitsi sinä se olet tässä se, joka minut on vienyt syntisten tielle. Sinun takiasi rikoin kaikkia noita sääntöjä!” Hanzo nauroi ja sulki yhden pahvilaatikon, nostaen sen syliin. Jesse vain virnisti ja viikkasi yhden Hanzon paidan, laittaen sen pahvilaatikon päällimmäiseksi ja sulkien sitten laatikon.

  
”Ei sinulla ole todisteita! Joten et voi syyttääkään”, Jesse virnisti.

  
”Minä olen tässä tapauksessa tuomari ja rangaistuksena menen repimään ne oranssit verhot pois”, Hanzo vastasi ja lähti juoksemaan kohti Jessen huonetta pahvilaatikko kädessään.

  
”Heiii!” Jesse nauroi ja juoksi Hanzon perään oman pahvilaatikkonsa kanssa. Hän pysäytti Hanzon käytävällä, ”et kai… oikeasti ole surullinen siitä, että minä pistin sinut rikkomaan noita sääntöjä?” Hanzo katsoi huvittuneena Jesseä.

  
”Cowboy… sinä et selkeästi tajua, miten onnelliseksi teet minut. Olet umpisokea”, hän sanoi ja Jesse vain naurahti. Yhtäkkiä Jesse tunsi hennon, rakastavan suudelman poskellaan ja katsoi Hanzon perään, kun hän lähti viemään pahvilaatikoita Jessen huoneeseen, ”ala tulla, ennen kuin oikeasti rikon ne verhot repiessäni”. Jesse naurahti huvittuneena ja juoksi Hanzon perään.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos kun luit :3 En jaksanu tuolla välissä selitellä kummempia. Tää on McHanzo fanfic, enjoy XDD


End file.
